That Touch of Fine Silk
by mandymld
Summary: An AU story based on the Doris Day/Cary Grant Movie That Touch of Mink. Jason is a playboy who falls for Elizabeth, who is new to town.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is based on the Doris Day/Cary Grant Movie called a Touch of Mink. If you have seen the movie, you should see where I imported scenes from it. Premise is this, Elizabeth is a virgin newcomer to town whose beauty causes men to forget they are married, Jason is a rich playboy, mix in mistaken identity, crazy friends and you have what follows.

Part One

"Elizabeth, the problem with you is, that when men see you, they forget their wives, what you need to do, is pull your hair back, dress in dark colors wearing flat chunky oxfords and wear clear glasses, then, just maybe, they will remember their wives before they ask you out." Said Georgie as she looked at her older roommate.

"But I don't do anything to encourage them." The artist said bewildered.

"Elizabeth, since you moved to Port Charles, I have heard more men say that their wives just don't understand them. You can't help it, but you draw them like bees to honey." She said with a soft laugh. "But like I said, next time, you listen to me. We make you into plain Jane Liz, not Beth, not Lizzie, not Elizabeth. No more men chasing you around the desk, around the hub. I promise."

Grimacing, Georgie looked at the clock, "I have to head to the diner, before Lucky decides that he can dock my pay again."

"Why don't you quit that job, its not like we don't have enough money to get through until you can find another one." Elizabeth suggested.

"I was there first." She said firmly. "Bobbie promised to make him stop throwing his weight around; I am going to keep her to that promise."

"Well I have to go deal with Lansing, the playboy of the Port Charles Unemployment office. What a sleaze ball. If his dad wasn't the city attorney, he wouldn't even have that job."

~~^~~

After a discouraging morning filling out applications, Elizabeth was excited when she got a call back from one of the early drop offs. "Ms. Webber, this is Kate Howard of Crimson magazine. Could you please stop in for an interview this afternoon?"

"Certainly, Ms. Howard." She said while grinning and dancing around on the street. Hanging up, she looked down at her outfit. The pale green tulip flared skirt was paired with a fitted jacket, embroidered in a darker green. It was a designer outfit, but at least two years out of date. Luckily Nicole Farhi was pretty much timeless.

Her only issue, she had worn leather ballerina flats since she had been enjoying the early spring weather. Oh well, hopefully no one would notice, she thought to herself as she looked at her narrow platinum watch, a gift from her father on her eighteenth birthday five years before.

She had two hours to go before she could stop into the unemployment office then the diner which was nearby for lunch, so she took the cross town bus to the Port Charles Art Museum to look at the Diego Velacruz exhibit, the Rokeby Venus was being shown and she had wanted to see it for ages.

The rare painting of Venus was actually owned by a local art collector but was rarely exhibited. Somehow the Quartermaine family had managed to talk its owner into the showing in honor of Lila Quartermaine, a well known art lover who had given millions to the museum over the years.

Crossing the broad expanse in front of the museum just as the rain began to fall, Elizabeth was grateful she had arrived just in time to stay dry.

~~^~~

"Johnny, I didn't need you holding my hand, I could have come on my own." Said an annoyed Jason as he glared at his second in command who was so close, he could feel his breath on the back of his neck.

"I was more concerned about you strangling that annoyingly officious Alexis Davis than anything else. Do you think I like following you around, one step behind you, for the sole purpose of keeping you from strangling her?" he mocked.

"Go back to the office; Ms. Davis has learned to avoid me. I think she finally gets that I am not interested in meeting her daughter." He said with a chuckle which was abruptly cut off when he saw the beautiful brunette standing in front of his painting.

Walking up, he said "You resemble her."

Turning; amused at the pick up line, Elizabeth said "And you know this how, since all we see is her naked back considering I am fully dressed."

With eyes that trailed hotly over her, Jason said "In my imagination, I see you in my bed, your hair tangled as it is pinned to the top of your head, your naked back facing me as you look in the mirror at the sated expression on your face."

Flushing a bit, she regained control then said "Really? Funny, when I look at this wonderful painting, I wonder at what kind of person, keeps it to himself. Why the owner doesn't share it with the world?"

"Maybe like me, he is looking for his own personal Venus, then he would be willing to let go of the faux one." He said with another appraising glance.

Hearing her phone beeping, Elizabeth quickly excused herself while just as Jason was following to track her down, he heard a voice he didn't want to. "Jason, I am surprised to see you here."

"Grandfather." He said with a groan as he looked at the old man out of common courtesy. "Look, I will stop over to see you later this week, there is someone I have to locate."

Hurrying to his limo, he saw Johnny on the phone even as he asked Max, his driver if he had seen a beautiful brunette leaving the museum just before him.

"Yes, she crossed to the parking lot, drove off in a blue sedan." The chauffeur said as he flashed to the woman he had seen leaving the museum wearing only jeans and a leather jacket in the rain soaked afternoon.

"Don't lose it." Jason ordered even as he went to dealing with Johnny and the long distance call to Japan.

Max gunned the powerful engine and the car responded quickly. Johnny looked up just in time to see the woman standing at the curb wearing an ivory colored coat and carrying a large multihued umbrella getting splashed.

"Hey wait. Stop!"

He called out while Jason countermanded the order. "No, don't lose the car."

"We splashed someone. Morgan." Stated Johnny in shock, his boss was usually a very compassionate person, but he didn't even look out the window as they continued on their way.

"I will find out later who it was, right now, my future wife is driving away in that car." Jason said to the shock of the two men with him. When they pulled up along side the smaller Ford Fiesta, Johnny watched in astonishment as Jason hit the button to lower the window and then just as quickly raised it. "Wait, Max, you idiot, that isn't the woman."

"You said beautiful." He said confused. "I thought she was hot."

"Hot isn't beautiful and I assure you, that isn't hot either. More like road hard and put up wet." He snapped. "What happened to the beautiful brunette wearing the green suit?"

Johnny sat back, looked at his boss, then said "Well, my guess, you are the very last man in the world she will accept a date with."

"Why would you say that." He asked the dark haired Italian then narrowed his eyes. "You know who she is, tell me."

"Gladly." He said. "Remember the woman I wanted you to stop to apologize to for splashing? That would be your now former future wife."

"I will just track her down, once we are together, I am sure she will laugh it off when I tell her about this little incident, but first, first I have to woo her, charm her into my bed and then, once I have found out we are compatible, in and out of bed, marry her."

"Really, you think that will work?" he asked doubtfully. "You will deceive her about this? I don't think so."

"Why not?" asked an annoyed Jason at the smug look on Johnny's face.

"Because Mr. Morgan, the young woman was writing down the license plate as we drove off." He pointed out.

"I still don't' understand.' Replied Jason, his mind on beautiful blue eyes, plush lips and a body he could see wrapped around him in his dreams.

"Jason, the license, it is Morgan One. And we all know there is no possible way for you to deny being Jason Morgan. Too many people…"

"Know who I am." He said groaning. "Now what am I going to do?"

~~^~~

Have you done any work in the last four weeks for which you received remittance?" asked the dark haired sleaze behind the counter.

"No." she answered.

"Have you been offered a paid position at any time in the last four weeks?" he asked while leering at her.

"No." she answered.

"Have you been looking for a job during the last four weeks?" he asked.

"Yes." She said then saw him pulling out her unemployment check. Placing her hand on the counter, to take it, she was annoyed when he pulled it back. "May I have my check please?"

"You know, if I think you are lying about any of the answers to the above questions, I can legally withhold this check." He said. "So, why don't you have dinner with me, what do you say."

"What do I say?" she asked now beyond pissed, she had already had a very bad day, now Lansing wanted to be the playboy of the Port Charles unemployment office. "I say you are going to hand over my check or I am going to play the recording I just made of you propositioning me for a reporter at the Herald."

"You can't do that." He said with a furtive glance at the two workers on either side of him. "You would get me fired."

"That is the point of this exercise." She said then saw him handing over her check. "Mr. Lansing, may I just tell you that I find you to be a truly loathsome, utterly repellant individual and if you ever make the mistake of trying this again, I will do more than get you fired, I will sue your ass."

Walking away, Elizabeth felt some small sense of satisfaction, even as she heard her phone ringing. "Thank you, sir."

"I am sorry, Elizabeth, but unfortunately, it isn't a crime." Said Mac as he apologized again for not being able to do anything about her being splashed. "However, the car is part of a fleet that is owned by Morgan Enterprises, I am sure that if Jason Morgan knew, he would be upset. He is a fair man. You might want to contact him to find out who the driver and or the passenger of the limo were."

~~^~~

Georgie was waiting on her last lunch customer when she saw Lucky Spencer's wife Siobhan leaving and grimaced. When she was finished for the day, the red head had no idea her husband spent the afternoon trying to flirt with any halfway decent female customer that came through the doors.

And right on time, Elizabeth walked in, looking a bit bedraggled. "What happened to you?"

"A Morgan limo splashed me on my way out of the museum." She said with a sigh. "Your dad said I don't have much recourse and Kate Howard wouldn't let me reschedule the interview."

"Well if she is that unbending, maybe working for her wouldn't be such a good idea." She said trying to be optimistic for her best friend. "Why don't I get you a bowl of chili and some toast, on the house?"

"That is fine, I can't believe this, this outfit is ruined." She said lifting the hem of her skirt so that Georgie could see the mud stain. "I am going to try and get this to come out."

"I will get your lunch." Said Georgie who saw Lucky watching her walk off. Seeing him writing on a piece of paper, she was almost to the kitchen when he smugly said "I got you now."

"Really? How?" she mocked.

"You were giving away food. Just wait until I tell Bobbie." He said. "However, I would be willing to forget this, letting you keep your job, if you get me a date with her."

"Bobbie, if you really want to spend time with your aunt, you don't need me to ask her for you." She said being deliberately obtuse.

"You know I am talking about your friend." He said scowling at her.

"Lucky, did you forget about Siobhan, you know your wife?" she asked.

"You know it is only a green card marriage, and besides, she doesn't get me, doesn't get what being a Spencer is all about." He said never taking his eyes off the bathroom door.

"Now how did I know you were going to say that." She retorted with irony. "Lucky, if this was the last job on earth and I was dependent on you to keep it, I still wouldn't set you up on a date with Elizabeth."

~~^~~

John and Jason were sitting in his office, discussing the deal with Worldwide Enterprises. "He wants a meeting tonight, to discuss things. He said its why he won't sell to you, that you won't have a face to face meeting with him."

"I am offering top dollar, a golden parachute for his undeserving top executives, what more can the man possible want?" asked an annoyed Jason.

"Hey, like I told you before, he wants to make sure that his people are taken care of." said Johnny with a shrug. "Remember when you meet him tonight, don't do your usual monosyllabic routine where you let the lawyers do all the talking. That is part of the problem. Diane is a fabulous attorney, don't get me wrong, but she is a well known shark."

"That is what I pay her to be." he said annoyed "Just like I pay you to take care of these type problems, why on earth is this man demanding to speak to me personally? What part of I don't make this personal doesn't he get?"

"Mr. Yee is..." Johnny stopped speaking when Jason's assistant, the very formidable Ms. Johnson entered the room.

"Mr. Morgan, those ladies will be here to speak to you in an hour and you have to speak to Martins in ten minutes." she said with a frown.

She wasn't so sure that those ladies were interested in helping women in need, from the sounds of it, they were more interested in holding themselves up as all that was proper in the world. That her boss was going to donate prime real estate to their plan, she wasn't so sure they appreciated him as much as they should.

"Well, I guess I will go and spend an hour with my shrink." said Johnny with a smirk. "Stop and have a nice lunch with a couple of martinis on the way back."

Once at Epiphany Johnson's desk, he said "I know you don't approve, but he thinks he is doing a good deed."

"Those women are rather full of themselves." she said with a sniff. "As for you, why don't you use some of that boatloads of money he is paying you and get a real shrink and find out why you aren't married yet."

"Maybe, Epiphany, I am waiting for you to decide to have me." he said with an exaggerated leer.

"Go, visit your doctor, but instead of that highfalutin restaurant with the overpriced warm beer, stop at the diner, down near our Cannery project. And while you are there, bring me back Waldorf Salad with some light raspberry vinaigrette dressing."

Epiphany was certain she knew the perfect woman for John, but like her boss, he was often too tunnel minded to see what was right in front of him. Well she would practice on him, then move on to the boss.

"I live to please." he said bowing to her then taking the elevator down from the eighteenth floor offices to cross the street. Finding his own car, he unlocked the doors on the high octane Mercedes and drove off.

At the hospital, he saw Dr. Hunter was waiting for him and was soon lying back on the sofa. "So, John, what shall we discuss today. You family, your love life or how about your job."

Matt Hunter was ecstatic when the dark haired Italian began to pontificate on his job, usually when this happened, he picked up stock tips, tips that had allowed him to pay off his student loans five years early and had gotten him a condo, a nice Audi and a yearly vacation to Vegas.

"_As I was saying, Jason dragged me out of my life in academia, not that having that student, Lulu Spencer falsely accusing me of offering to inflate her grade for sex didn't have something to do with my leaving, because it did."_

"_The only fallout for her was being required to retake the class, I was exonerated when she tried the same thing with her English Lit professor, but by that time I had been tainted by her lies."_

Matt tuned out, waiting for him to discuss more recent events and he had gotten lucky as Johnny said "_And now Mr. Yee is demanding Jason go to meet with him in person. Jason truly doesn't get that for Mr. Yee it is about his employees. So I have to play peacemaker."_

Matt made a note in the side margins to check into Worldwide stock, he had heard nothing of any takeover bid and if it was true, well he would make a killing when the news got out and the stock went through the roof.

Paying attention just in case there was anything else, he frowned and said "I see." as Johnny discussed what had happened that morning. "So, your boss splashed one woman and chased after another? Sounds like he is up to his usual tricks."

"No, no, that is a fallacy, Jason doesn't do that. He doesn't chase women." Matt tuned out again, then hearing the sound of the bell announced. "That is all we have time for today. We will have to meet tomorrow, we are making good progress."

Johnny just left, he always felt lighter after taking to Dr. Hunter, like he had unburdened himself. He had no friends outside of work, no one to speak to about the things going on and with the good doctor, thanks to patient privacy laws, he couldn't discuss anything said.

Arriving at the diner, he parked across from the entrance, hurrying in to pick up the lunch orders. Seeing the small clean diner, he was almost to the counter when he saw HER.

Sitting at a table, with her clearly damaged coat tossed over another chair, he was drawn to her, like a moth to a flame. "May I ask, your coat, what happened to it?"

Surprised, Elizabeth warily looked up at the handsome man, not ready to be hit on yet again. "A car splashed me, down by the PC Museum."

"A limo, right?" he asked eagerly. "We went around the block, tried to find you."

"You?" she asked disbelieving the nerve of the man to come up to her then to tell her such an obvious lie. "It was you, don't lie to me, telling me you went around the block, I saw you, you went straight up Pine. Not around the block like you said."

"No, not me. Well I was in the car, but it was my boss." he said while mentally telling himself to shut up even as he continued. "He was a bit thrown, there was this woman, in another car, he was trying to catch her. To ask her out on a date."

Standing up, stiffening her spine, she said "Well, that is just great, your boss drives off from a hit and run, to get a date. Is he that desperate. Does he think of no one but himself? I had a job interview today, I didn't make it. Care to guess why?"

"The ruined coat and outfit." he said weakly as he saw the fire flashing in her eyes. He was torn between wanting to apologize and wanting to let Jason do it himself.

"Mr. Morgan sent his driver back after Max had brought us to the office, looking for you. He wanted to offer to pay to get your coat cleaned or replaced." he added, trying to fix his mistake but that clearly only made it worse.

"Money, his solution was to throw money at me. Let me guess, he was in a hurry to return to his ivory tower that lords it all over the rest of us how rich he is because he wanted to make another billion before lunch." she said growling at him.

"No, no, it was nothing like that." he said then continued. "It was raining and his suit was ruined. He... I..." Johnny gave up, the anger was showing in her tight jaw now.

"Well I would like a chance to tell your Mr. Morgan what I think he can do with his money, with his offer." she said her mind reeling from the way she had been casually disregarded so that the playboy could go chase after a woman.

She recalled the only other woman who had left at the same time as her, yeah, she could see the playboy chasing after that cheap piece of trash. The big boobed woman had been wearing a skirt short enough to pass as the bottom of her shirt and her actual shirt had been so low cut things were showing straight through the very little fabric laughable covering them.

Suddenly John changed tactics, he had been determined to get Jason to fire him for a few years. It had been a long standing joke between the two of them, but in truth, John wouldn't quit, wouldn't abandon his friend. Jason needed him to keep him human, to keep him from becoming that man with a cash register instead of a heart people thought him to be.

But-But in truth, what Jason really needed was a woman, a woman who was smart, who stood up for herself, who didn't kow tow to him just because he was who he was. A woman like the woman standing in front of him raging about how she would like to give him a few things to think about, to really let him know what she thought of him.

With a sudden smile, Johnny thought, I can get a two for one deal, a wife for Morgan, when he recovers from meeting a woman who didn't fall at his feet beginning for a moment of his time, and freedom for himself. And for himself, peace of mind that if he were to quit, Jason wouldn't turn into a man with no heart.

"Would you like to meet Mr. Morgan. To do what you were saying?" he asked with a brilliant grin as he had an idea.

"Would I ever." she said fuming. "I would like to go right up to that man, look him in the eyes and say... guess what Mr. Morgan, the entire world doesn't wait on you with bated breath, they don't care why you were so discourteous and throwing money at me doesn't make up for what you did."

"Fine, I will take you to him, right now." he said then reached over, grabbed her coat and held it so she could slide it on, then picked up her purse and grabbing her arm, led her out of the diner, just as Georgie came from the back office where she had been speaking to Bobbie about her nephew.

"Where is Elizabeth?" she asked the other waitress after looking around.

"You won't believe it, now they aren't even letting her eat lunch." she said in astonishment. "One of the best looking men I have ever seen was just here, came in, spoke to her for a few minutes, then helped her on with her coat and dragged her out of here. Not that she looked like she was protesting."

"Why didn't you stop him?" she asked the other woman, shocked.

"Hey, at least I got the car." she said proudly. "Here."

Taking the order ticket, Georgie looked at her annoyed. "All this says is silver late model Mercedes with odd doors. How am I supposed to track them down with this?"

"Don't know, but Elizabeth didn't look too upset to be leaving with him." said the waitress as she went to grab the coffee pot to refill the cups.

Jason was rubbing his temples as he listened to Audrey Hardy and Robin Drake speak. He had agreed to give them the donation of land and money for their home for unwed mothers, what more did they want and why were they still speaking.

"Thank you, Mr. Morgan, you have no idea. With all these modern morals, in spite of all the methods of birth control out there, you would think these young women would know better." said Mrs. Hardy as they stood. "There is an staggering number of young women who are single mothers. Why it is a crying shame at the lack of morals of young women today."

"Mrs. Hardy, take comfort because when you really think about it, there is also an equally staggering number of young men out there who are also skipping out on their responsibilities." he said then saw his remark went straight over their heads.

Thankfully his assistant came in and ushered the women out to wait on the deed from his legal department. Jason shook his head, agreeing with those who said Robin Drake was simply a younger version of the condescending older woman.

He had gotten lucky when after one date, she had dumped him, saying he was nothing more than a lightweight who had no serious thoughts in his head. Pitying Patrick Drake, he went to stand at the window, his mind on trying to locate his mystery girl.

Outside, in silence, Audrey and Robin listened as the dark haired man they knew as Jason's second in command came in with a pretty young woman in tow.

"So, he doesn't deny being responsible? His solution is to throw money at the problem? Like he doesn't owe me a face to face meeting?" she said fuming. "Well, we will see about that."

"Epiphany, is your boss in?" asked Johnny, hiding his grin at how revved up Elizabeth Webber was. "This is the young woman I was telling you about."

"Go on in, let him know." she said while standing and leading Elizabeth to a chair. "You sit right down, honey. Men, they think the solution to everything is money."

"And this idea that I should just get rid of it. Does he have any idea the attachment we women... uuuuhhh, that man. Seriously, does he really think he can just treat me like that, and then lie about it? I mean, he was chasing after another woman that is why he..."

"Miss, when the time comes..." Audrey handed over one of her business cards. "Please give us a call."

Elizabeth looked at the card, and then her eyes narrowed as the two women took an envelope from the assistant and went towards the door.

Robin was hissing at Mrs. Hardy but she didn't realize she could be overheard. "Why would you do that, give our card to one of Mr. Morgan's floozies."

"When a man is as generous as Mr Morgan has been, I would think it entitles him to use our facilities once in a while. Clearly he has no intention of claiming the child, why else would..."

The metal door closed as Elizabeth got her act together and realized what they had thought. "My god, what kind of man is this Morgan. To have an abortion clinic on the payroll?"

"Oh, that isn't an abortion clinic, its a residential home for unwed mothers who need financial help." said the kindly woman.

"That I think is even worse, just how many children does Mr Morgan have out there." she said fuming.

Johnny came out before Epiphany could correct her impression and said with a wide grin. "Come, come, Mr. Morgan is down in accounting but he will be returning any moment. Now, I didn't tell him what you wanted, just that a young woman was demanding to speak to him."

'That is fine, I am sure with as many young women as he mistreats-" Johnny was excited, waiting for the explosion, positive that when Elizabeth stood up to Jason, the man would move beyond intrigued and straight into love.

There was silence as Jason's eyes meet the blue eyes of the young woman standing in the outer office. "Hi."

"Uh, hello." she said flushing as she saw the man who had made her entire body tingle during their meeting that morning. She was now tongue tied, astounded at who she was speaking to.

"Jason, this is Elizabeth Webber, the young woman from this morning. Elizabeth, this is Jason Morgan. You wanted to tell him something." Johnny said hinting around for her to tell Jason her thoughts.

"Yes, that is right, I uh, I uh, I wanted to apologize, for being..." Shaking her head at what was coming out of her mouth; Elizabeth looked between him and Johnny then at Jason again as her words died out.

"No, that is, I am the one who-" Jason couldn't speak, his heart was racing, his motor skills were failing him as he found he couldn't move as he looked at the young woman standing in front of him.

Johnny felt a sense of disappointment, maybe she wasn't so special after all, when she agreed to Epiphany's suggestion that Jason pay for her dress to be dry cleaned. When she didn't stand up for herself.

"Yes, here, come in here." said Jason all at once regaining control. Before Elizabeth could gather her senses, she was in a spacious bathroom off the inner office and changing out of her clothes.

Passing her outfit to Epiphany after changing into the large robe as John slumped then left, she could only return Jason's stare as they looked at one another across the broad expanse of the room.

"Are you okay, there was no other damage, than to your clothes, I mean?" asked Jason, as he called out for Epiphany to order some coffee.

"No, but, I mean, I don't drink coffee." she said blushing. "Just tea."

"Epiphany, make that tea." he said into the phone as he put in back on his desk and then sat down across from her in the small conversation pit.

When the large woman had delivered the tea, Jason reluctantly left her only when his assistant made it clear he had to go to a meeting. "I will be back, can you wait for me?"

"I just need to call my roommate." she said still staring at the man wearing the dark gray suit with a royal blue dress shirt.

Standing, he suddenly reached his hand out, "I uh, I am Jason Morgan of Morgan Enterprises, by the way."

"Elizabeth Webber. Of... uh,-" blushing, she finished "Boulder Colorado."

"Well Elizabeth Webber of Boulder, I will be back as soon as I deal with a business problem." he said planning on canceling his plan to deal with Worldwide tonight.

TBC  
> <p>


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Now we get a Liason date, and poor Johnny, well he gets a good smack. I know some are upset that Elizabeth didn't rip Jason a new one, but that scene is straight from the movie it is based on.

**Chapter Two**

Three blocks away, Johnny was entering Kelly's diner to get the food he had promised to pick up for Epiphany. He was feeling a little less hopeful, if a woman like Elizabeth Webber was bowled over by Jason, what would it take to find a woman who could stand up to his boss.

"Georgie." hissed the other waitress. "Look."

Lifting her head from where she was filling the salt shakers, she said "What am I looking at?"

"Him!" she said nodding her head towards the dark haired man. "That is the man that dragged Elizabeth out of here."

"What?" she asked as she looked at the handsome man wearing the expensive tailored black suit. "That is the guy?"

Nodding, eagerly, she was about to speak when she heard the cook announcing her order was up. "That should be his food."

"I will take care of that." Georgie picked up the the order, saw that it said paid. Placing it on the table in front of him, she smiled sweetly then reached out and slapped his face. "Cad."

Turning, she went back to the kitchen, never seeing the man staring at the now wildly swinging double doors between him and her.

Johnny was shocked, he had never even stepped foot in this small diner before this afternoon, clearly he had missed something he thought to himself as his hand reached up and cupped his now stinging check. "Well, I wonder what that was about."

Shaking his head, he picked up his order, walked to the door then turned and looked back. "I will be back."

Jason left Elizabeth alone and now that the handsome man was not standing right in front of her, the brunette began to regain her equilibrium. Wincing at her apologizing to the man, she was feeling uncomfortable standing around the large office in what was surely his bath robe.

Looking at the phone, then around, she knew she had to call Georgie and let her know she wouldn't be meeting her friend like they had planned. Lifting the phone, happy to realize she could dial straight out, she rang up the diner.

"Kelly's, the best lunch in the business." She heard from the cheerful blond who worked the afternoon shift.

"Hi, Nadine, is Georgie available?" She asked as she sat down in the huge leather chair behind the large teak desk.

"One second." Replied the other woman as she sat the phone down on the counter and said to her coworker. "Georgie, Elizabeth is on the phone."

Reaching quickly for the phone, she said "Elizabeth, what happened? One minute you were eating, the next you were gone."  
>"The man, the one from this morning, he asked me to let him get my suit cleaned." She said her mind on Jason, while Georgie cynically though she was sure he did, what other way was there faster than to get a pretty girl out of her clothes.<p>

"Elizabeth, if he sent your suit to be cleaned, what are you wearing?" she asked then closed her eyes knowingly when her friend said "His bathrobe."

"You have to get out of there, don't you realize what he is up to. He is planning the big seduction, and you are playing right into his hands." She said. "First he takes you to dinner, then maybe a little dancing then, boom, back to his place you go, but not until after a little sob story about how he is misunderstood by someone in his life."

"Georgie." She laughed at her friend's paranoia, "Not this time, he is really sorry and had his assistant send my suit to be cleaned. I promise. I am not that naive."

"Don't count on it." Her friend said darkly. "Just promise me you will be careful."

"Georgie, I am just not that kind of girl."

Hanging up, Georgie scowled when she saw Lucky slavering all over his wife Siobhan and said "Men, none of them can stay faithful and just want to take things slow."

"You have that right." Said her coworker also glaring at the annoying man who was supposedly working as a cook in the diner but spent more of his time doing anything but.

Jason was not happy to realize that the top executives from Worldwide were also at the meeting he was supposed to have alone with the man selling his company to him.

"Jason, I know your grandfather, I know he is very proud of you, but why should I trust the welfare of my employees to you. What assurance do I have that you will deal with them fairly?"

"You have my word." He reminded the older man.

"Who says your word means anything." Retorted one of the VP's that were well aware that Jason intended to fire them the moment he took over. "I think it is only fair that we have guarantees that you can't fire us."

Turning to the man he was attempting to buy the company from, he said "If my word means nothing, then there is no reason for us to continue this discussion. If you will excuse me, I have other appointments today. I am sure there is someone else out there who is more than willing to pay top dollar for a company such as yours." He all but mocked, well aware that Worldwide wouldn't be there if that was true, that no sane businessman would touch the other company.

Bowing towards the older man, Jason walked out the door, ignoring the protests. He had better things to do than sit around waiting on a bunch of corrupt and dimwitted men foolishly advised their boss in a way that sent the company into bankruptcy.

On his way back to his office, he saw Johnny, the bruise on his check and said "Just what happened at lunch this time?"

"You wouldn't believe a word of it, I had it happen to me and I don't." he said then thrust Epiphany's lunch into the hands of a passing assistant and then said "Why aren't you in the Worldwide meeting?"

"I warned you I wouldn't play games, they want to play games. So I ended the meeting. You need to explain to him, either we make the deal on my terms or I walk." He said then told him. "I want to meet him alone, without the sycophants there."

"He invited you to the party for his new daughter in law, tonight. Why don't you attend, let him see you in a less businesslike setting. As I told you, he is old world, his first loyalty is to the people he employs." Suggested Johnny as he went towards the double doors where the Conference room was.

Jason walked into the office, saw the beautiful woman standing at his large windows, looking out over the docks and the large construction site in the distance then said "It's a lovely site."

"What are you building there?" she asked pointing out the crane showing the name Morgan Construction.

"That is a secret." He said with a half hidden smile as he wondered what she would say if he told her his dream home. Instead he said "What are your dinner plans for this evening?"

"Well, Georgie and I were going to try that new place on Ninth, we wanted an authentic Philly steak sandwich." She admitted. "Georgie is my roommate, by the way."

Feeling her backbone slipping away, as she stared at him, her mind letting her demand for her suit back be forgotten as she realized she was leaning on his desk chair.

Watching as she straightened, unintentionally giving him a lovely view down the vee neck of his bathrobe, Jason said "That place is lousy. I am not even sure it is real meat they use, I know a much better place and you can get a meal for both your roommate and yourself."

"I am sure that—"

Jason didn't even let her finish as he went to the phone and asked Epiphany when Elizabeth's suit was due back.

"I am walking in with it, even as we speak." She said then seconds later opened the large doors and handed Elizabeth a dry cleaners bag. Elizabeth was surprised to see her suit looked almost brand new.

"Thank you, but I really must be going now." She said.

"Well first, let me take you to get an authentic Philly steak." He said. "It's the least I can do."

Feeling torn but seeing the sincerity in his eyes, she said "You promise it is better than Tad's on Ninth."

"I promise, I think it is best in the country." He said with a grin as he waited for her to change. "Ready? "  
>Nodding, she frowned a bit when instead of going down the stairs; they went up a few flights to a waiting helicopter. "Why are we—"<p>

"It's the fastest way to travel." He said then helped her inside then told the pilot to take them to Pat's.

Placing the headphones with a mike gently on her ears, then a set on his own, he said "This way we can talk back and forth while he is flying around. Nodding at the pilot, he waited for the man to plug them in and helped Elizabeth put on her safety belt.

"Yes sir, Mr. Morgan." With that, the pilot closed the door. Elizabeth leaned back and closed her eyes, she wasn't so sure of this, but before she could verbalize her concerns, then helicopter was lifting off.

Ten minutes later, she was astonished to see green fields and rivers. "Mr. Morgan, I am not sure your pilot understood where you wanted to go."

"No, he knows where he is going." He said calmly then said "So, what brought a lovely lady like you to Port Charles?"

With a sigh, she said "Art school, then while I was a student I meet a girl from here. Georgie Jones, she works as a waitress by day and is going to school at night, right now."  
>"Mac Scorpio's daughter?" he asked. Seeing her surprise, he said "When I first got started in business, I had a rival, back then Scorpio had a private investigators license, I hired him to stop Mr. Alcazar from stealing an invention I had purchased."<p>

A half hour later, Georgie realized that they had been in the air way too long for this to have been some sort of test flight like she had wanted to believe. "Mr. Morgan, I think that I was right, your pilot is way off course from Port Charles."

"That is because he is about to land us in Philadelphia." He said calmly.

"What?" she asked stunned. "I can't go to Philadelphia."

"Why not?" he asked as they landed smoothly and then Jason unhooked them while the pilot opened the door.

"Jason, normal people don't just fly to Philadelphia for dinner." She said stunned so much she forgot how she was going to keep distance between them by calling him by his formal name.

"Why not?" he asked truly puzzled. "If you want authentic Philly cheese steak, you fly to Philly."

Leaning the helicopter, stunned as they went down from the helipad on the roof to the ground floor of what was another Morgan Enterprises building.

Easing her into the waiting limo, Jason told the driver where they wanted to go and soon they had pulled up in front of the store front of the world famous Pat's steak shop.

"You are insane." She said completely serious. "You must be."

Stepping out and holding his hand out to her, he waited until her much smaller hand was clasp inside his, and then said "I promise, this will be worth the flight."

Soon seated at a table with the food in front of them, Elizabeth was still trying to believe that this was happening, that they had just flown in a helicopter for no other reason than to eat a Philly Cheese steak.

"So, what do you think?" he asked as he reached out with his paper napkin to wipe away the sauce from his mouth.

Shaking her head, she never the less admitted "You are right, the cheese steak is delicious. But Jason—"

Blue eyes met blue eyes as he said "How about some ice cream for dessert. One of my favorite gelato shops is just around the corner."

"That corner doesn't lead to Rome or Venice or any other spot in Italy does it?" she asked suspiciously as Jason laughed, took her hand and placed it on his arm as he led her from the shop and down the street.

"So, strawberry, chocolate, mint, blueberry, what flavor sounds good to you?" he asked as they entered the well lit shop.

"Chocolate." She said then was soon eating her cup full of the delicious sugary goodness.

Looking at her watch, her eyes widened as she said "Oh my god, I forgot to call Georgie!"

Taking out his cell phone, well aware that her purse was still in his office. He handed it over and let her make her call in privacy.

"You are where?" asked Georgie as she sat down on the bench in the park. "Elizabeth how did you get to Philadelphia."

"Jason offered to get us Philly Cheese steaks." She said realizing how insane that had to sound.

"So you went all the way to the Southeastern corner of Pennsylvania?" she asked convinced that she was hearing wrong. "Just how did you get there? Transporter beam?"

"In his helicopter. We are about to head home, he is sending his driver with one for you." She said as a peace offering for standing her roommate up even if she was calling well before when they had planned to meet.

"That's fine, I am actually rather tired, I may go home and study tonight." Said Georgie as she hung up and took the bread crumbs from the bag she had and feed the birds. When they were gone, she tossed out the bread bag from Kelly's and headed to their apartment.

Elizabeth had Jason worried at how silent she was as they went back up the elevator to return to the helicopter. As they arrived, Jason was told that Mr. Zachara had called and needed Jason to call him back immediately.

"John, what is it?" he asked as they lifted off.

"Detour to Atlantic City." He said. "Mr Yee is attending the party tonight."

With an assessing look at Elizabeth, Jason told him he would consider it then hanging up said "We have to make a slight detour. I have a gentleman I am doing business with, that I need to speak to tonight."

Elizabeth felt she couldn't object, after all it was his helicopter. When the large white machine started to fly east towards the Atlantic, she asked why he was frowning.

"Just a business issue. A man wanting to sell his company wants a guarantee I won't fire any of his staff, but most of them are not capable of doing their jobs and the rest are little more than yes men looking out for their own interests, not the interests of the company or those working in the actual factory."

"Have you thought about telling him that, I was taught that a little plain speaking goes a long way." She asked.

"No, because those who I am speaking of are always with him and one of them is his own son." He said.

"Jason, may I ask something? If he has a son, an heir, why is he selling?" she asked.

"The company is in trouble, they are stagnating, they lack the innovation and the new ideas required to move into the new millennium." He said.

"Is this man a smart man, did he build the company on his own or did he inherit it?" she asked.

"He did inherit it but he took a small family own business and made it a large global concern." He said. "Why?"

"Then if he is smart enough to do all of that, maybe the two of you are at cross purposes, because I truly doubt a man that smart isn't aware what is going on around him. Maybe you need to speak to him one on one."

"You know, I pay John a fortune to tell me what to do." He said. Seeing her recoil, he laughed then said "For what you just managed to make plain. He has been trying to get me to see that exact same position. He just didn't say it quite that way."

Arriving in Atlantic City, Elizabeth was surprised to see that Mr. Yee's daughter in law was a rather trashy blond who as a birthday party was giving each of her guests a thousand dollars to gamble at a gaudy casino and that had karaoke and waiters dressed as Samurai.

Eyes wide as they were escorted to where Mr. Yee was sitting clearly pained by what was going on, she frowned when a tall blond woman wearing a dress that was cut down to her navel and with a slit up to her waist tried to hug Jason.

Jason deftly avoided Courtney Yee and then greeted the blond's rather sleazy husband. He had met plenty of men like him before, men who married women for their looks, but regretted it later.

Lin Yee was one of those men who had been dazzled by the looks of a pretty blond woman, then thanks to trying to keep up with her had gone through his share of the family fortune and now, his father clearly didn't trust him to run the company.

"Mr. Morgan, I am happy you were able to join us." Said Mr. Yee as he frowned at his daughter-in-law who was swaying to the loud music and ordering another drink. "Shall we go to a more quiet spot."

Turning to Elizabeth, Jason asked if she would be okay for about an hour. "Yes, I will look upon this as well an adventure."

Reaching out to clasp her hand, the blond said "I will take good care of your assistant, Jason. After all, we are just going to be the best of friends when you bring us back to the states to run Worldwide."

Lin looked pained as his wife squealed, "Oh my favorite song." As the band began to play Ladies night, she tried to drag Elizabeth onto the dance floor. "Excuse me, can you direct me to the rest room?"

"Over there." She was just about shouting as she let go of the brunette and was soon wrapped around one of the handsome men wearing very little on the dance floor.

In the small quiet room nearby, with a perfect view of the dance floor, Mr. Yee said "Mr. Morgan, I want to do what is best for my people."

"Your workers?" he asked. "I agree, I understand; however the board, it has to go, sir."

Nodding somberly, he said "And my son?"

"He is young, when the inevitable happens; send him to me, but until then…" Jason trailed off but the older man sighed and said "I get it, that wife of his."

Shaking hands, Mr. Yee said "Your young woman, she is not like my daughter in law, she will make a good wife."

Jason nodded silently with no intention of getting into his personal business with the man. Looking out over the dance floor, he saw Elizabeth talking to the forlorn Lin Yee who was watching his wife make a fool of herself.

"I will have my attorney's come to Japan with the contracts when it is time." Jason said as they parted ways, then both of them joined the party where Jason and Elizabeth left while the two men sat silently then Lin said "I am not taking over am I?"

"You don't have a job as long as Courtney is your wife." He said standing then looking at his son.

"Things work out the way you want?" Elizabeth asked as they took off again in the helicopter.

"Yes they did. Say, how do you feel about going to a hockey game with me tonight?" he asked then said "As a Colorado girl, you must like hockey."

"I love it, actually." She said then leaned back, she had thought that the Port Charles Whalers were out of town, but she could have heard the newscaster wrong.

Landing, she looked around, then said "Jason, where are we?"

"HSBC Arena. The Canadians are playing the Sabres." He said as he led her inside and to the box seats. Watching Elizabeth more than the game, he saw her looking at her watch with worry and silently handed her his cell phone.

"Elizabeth? Where are you?"

"Buffalo." She said then added "At the Sabre's game."

"Are you serious? Oh girl, you are getting in over your head. Get back here before he offers to show you his etchings." She said concerned about her best friend.

Holding her hand over her mouth so Jason couldn't hear, Elizabeth responded "What if I offer to show him mine?"

"Elizabeth Imogene Webber, what is going on with you?" asked the girl who then heard a knock on the door. Opening it, she saw the dark haired man who was holding out a bag. "What are you doing here? Why aren't you with Elizabeth?"

Looking at the other woman, he suddenly got it. "Oh, you thought… no wonder you thought I was a cad. Uh, I am John Zachara, executive vice president of Morgan Enterprises, not Jason Morgan."

Her eyes narrowing, she snatched the bag and said "What is this?"

"I believe it is your dinner. All I know was I was told to meet the Morgan jet and bring this to you." He said then with a smirk added "Now if you will excuse me."

"Go and tell your boss that Elizabeth isn't the type of girl he is used to, to be wined, dined, bedded and forgot and if he hurts her, I will personally remove his… no, how about this." She said while straightening her shoulders and backing him up against the hallway wall. "You listen and listen up. If your boss so much as makes Elizabeth cry or upsets her even once I will start with you and work my way to him. I will cause so much pain you will wish that you were never born."

Jason was watching Elizabeth as the game progressed, when she was so incensed as to shout at the linesmen, he pulled her back into her seat. "Elizabeth, he is just doing his job."

"Well, he should do a better job of it." She snapped. "That was not icing."

"Uh, Elizabeth, you do know we are supposed to be cheering for the Sabres." He said amused.

"Why?" she asked blankly.

His laughter growing as he looked apologetically at his staff, "Well, I just figure I should cheer for the team that will bring me the most profit and since I own the Sabres…"

"Oh god." She said sinking into her seat as she saw the looks she had been getting. "Okay, not another word from me."

"That's okay." He said gently as he pulled her close. "However, it might be a good idea to tone it down before the league officials start to look into why I am cheering for the opposition."

"Oh god." She repeated herself as she lowered her head. "Oh god."

At the end of the second period, with the Sabres up 5-2, Jason and Elizabeth left the arena and flew quietly into the night towards Port Charles. Arriving at the airport, they were walking across the tarmac to the limo when Jason had a thought, something he had to see now, before this went any further.

"Take the cliff roads." He told his driver as they pulled out. Looking at Elizabeth as she looked up at the sky through the sunroof, he said "What are you thinking?"

"That out here in the middle of nowhere, the stars look so close, like you can reach out and catch one as it floats by in the sky." She said with a heavy sigh. "Its so beautiful."

"Yes, you are." He said as the limo came to a halt. Stepping out, he reached into the car and soon was showing Elizabeth around the site.

"Wait, this is the spot we can see from across the harbor." She said admiring the silence other than water rustling. "Oh, Jason, this is lovely."

"Well, this, is going to be where my living room is." He said as they moved closer to the cliff. "The kitchen will be just off to the right about twenty feet. Our bedroom will be right about the living room, with huge windows looking over the water."

"It sounds just… perfect." She said with a sigh, never noticing he said our as she asked how many bedrooms and other questions. Being told about the conservatory, she said "All that light, it is…"

"Lovely?" he asked amused at how she was looking up.

"Yes, it would be a great place to paint. I love my studio because of all the natural light that comes in from the huge windows." She said her mind on how she would love to paint the moon as it lit up the water.

"So you are an artist, you didn't mention that before." He said his mind on one of the paintings he owned that for some reason reminded him of her.

"Well in my spare time, I paint more for myself, I haven't sold anything yet. Though some collector won one of my pieces." She said sadly. "So I decided to work in the real world, I am going to paint on weekends."

As they slowly walked back to the car, Jason was thinking on asking her to go for a ride on his motorcycle the next day when his phone rang in spite of it being almost midnight. "Morgan."

"Where are you?" asked Johnny as he let himself into his penthouse across the hall from his boss. Looking around the sterile, interior decorator styled place he lifted in, he grimaced then quickly left, deciding to check into the hotel that his boss owned.

"At the site." He said "About to head to my place, why?"

"Yee's people aren't happy but he is. I also need to speak to you about a threat made against our lives." He said then rolled his eyes when Jason told him to speak to security, that it was their job to keep them safe.

"I don't think that this threat can be dealt with that way, in fact, I know it can't." he said though the idea of security dealing with the young woman he now knew as Georgie Jones was almost appealing.

The nights' odyssey was almost over as Jason pulled up in front of Elizabeth's apartment building. "Are you sure this place is safe?"

Looking around, she said with a laugh. "Yes, my roommate is the daughter of the police commissioner. We have more of a police presence then Wall Street."

When Max opened the door for Jason to help Elizabeth out of the car, the man stopped her from entering her building. "I have to go away next week on business, come with me?"

With a shy smile, knowing what he was really asking and almost tempted to give up her morals for even one more day with him, Elizabeth knew she was facing a temptation that she had to think about before making a decision. "May I give you my answer tomorrow?"

Kissing her gently on the lips, Jason watched her enter her apartment and walked back to his car. "Max, I need you early tomorrow, I need to make a stop at the jewelry store."

TBC 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: The end of this chapter ends on a surprise for GeJo fans. However, the miscues that happen between Jason and Liz continued for at least a few more chapters. Enjoy.

Chapter 3

"Oh Georgie, it was just wonderful, Jason actually listened, I mean really listened to what I had to say." she gushed. "I-I think I am scared that I am actually falling in love with him."

Georgie wanted to hope for the best but she knew Jason Morgan's reputation as a man who kept women at a distance, who didn't let himself get distracted for long and a man whose only relationships seemed to be extravagant trips to the Caribbean then the women were dumped as soon as they got back.

"Elizabeth, I am not going to tell you what to do, but promise me, you will not jump in without seeing how deep the water is, please?" she asked then saw the time rushed off to work.

Across town, Matt Hunter was told he had a patient waiting for him in his office. Entering, he saw John laying back on the sofa, staring off into space. "I had hope, for a few bright shining moments, I had hope then it was ripped away and my feelings were crushed cruelly."

Sitting down, holding his cell phone in case he got anymore stock tips, Matt said "Go on."

"After months, literally years of waiting, it finally happened." Johnny said his mind on how he had hoped Elizabeth would be the one to turn Jason down, to knock him off his pedestal. To get him to face that love wasn't easy.

"What happened, what has you so despondent?" asked Matt.

Trying to find a way to explain it, Johnny said "Say there is a man, lets call him... Jake. He meets you, makes you feel unimportant at that first meeting, but then he shows up, asks you up to his place. Once there, your heart racing, your blood flowing. BAM! It happens, your eyes met, and instead of telling this rich and powerful man that just because he is rich and powerful doesn't mean you will drop your drawers at one look from his eyes, you fall for him. End up in his bathroom, wearing his bathrobe."

Matt almost choked, how could he have not known that his patient was in love with his boss, worried now because this made suspect all potential stock information suspect, he decided to take a wait and see approach as John stood and said "I have to get back to work, today I am sure is the big offer to take a trip to the beach. Why oh why can't I quit working for this man."

Matt quickly got him out of his office then went to make a call. "Put a hold on the stock purchase, adviser might be having a mental breakdown. As for the other stocks, look into their day to day averages for me."

Elizabeth sat down and made calls to the various places she had applications into, then saw the message on her voice mail. "Hi, its Jason. Do you have time to go to lunch with me today?"

With regret she noticed it was almost two thirty. Calling him back, she was soon agreeing to dinner with him. Hours later, after Georgie tried to talk her out of going, Elizabeth walked into the dining room of the hotel to see Jason waiting for her. "Wow, are you sure the food is any good, there is no one else here."

Not telling her that he had bought the restaurant, they sat down and ate the delicious meal, talking to one another about their childhoods, their parents, their goals for the future.

When Elizabeth heard Jason saying how he was single-minded about business, she asked "But what about a family, haven't you ever considered who is going to inherit your business."

Not wanting to explain how just such a thing was what led him create his own company instead of going to work for his grandfather, Jason said "Well someday I expected to leave it all to charity. Wealth can create good things but only if there are no family ties."

He didn't say that had all changed the moment he had seen her at the museum looking at the Venus. That suddenly he got why his father's eyes softened when on his mother, why his grandmother was so patient with Edward. Because he finally got what they had been talking about all these years in regards to love.

"Have you thought about my offer?" he asked. "I would really love to show you Italy."

Not sure what to say or how to explain that she couldn't go, that she couldn't let go of her morals enough to sleep with him when there was no future for them, she instead said "I have but Jason, I don't have that kind of wardrobe, that kind of life. I am a normal everyday sort of girl. Trips to Italy in private jets, its just not me."

"Fine." he said his mind racing as he figured out a way around that. "Are those the only issues to your coming with me?"

Nodding shyly, still not telling the truth, she said "Yes, but Jason, you can't get me to change my mind. I am sorry but I am just not that kind of girl."

When Elizabeth stood up to go to the ladies room, Jason got on the phone to Johnny. "What is that designer your annoying friend is always talking about?"

"My annoying... wait, that pest isn't my friend, she is my penance. She was the one who found out the truth about the Spencer girl. Why?" he asked bluntly then choked on the answer. "You want me to set up what? But she isn't a designer, she just knows them."

"You heard me, and for tomorrow morning." he said then when Elizabeth returned, he said smoothly. "Elizabeth, I have a solution to our problem."

"Our problem?" she parroted back and felt her jaw drop when she listened to what he was saying. "But-"

"No, its the perfect solution." he said with a beaming smile. "Max will pick you up tomorrow and introduce you to her."

At home that night, Elizabeth was pacing back and forth as she tried to figure out her next step. What should she do?

"Oh dear, I know that look." said Georgie as she entered their apartment. "What happened tonight?"

"I told him I didn't have the right clothes and felt odd flying on a private jet. He arranged for me to meet a designer tomorrow and for me to fly commercial." she said putting her hands in her head. "What am I going to do?"

"Tell him the truth." she said gently. "Look, I am not Jason Morgan's biggest fan but he is at least known to be honest and fair. Just tell him that you are a virgin and not that kind of girl."

Stiffening her resolve, Elizabeth agreed but early the next morning, after Georgie had gone to school, she found herself in the back seat of the very limo that had splashed her and was being driven across town to see Fredrico Callarbo.

"Now, this is bella." said the short effeminate man as he walked around her, going off in a spate of Italian as he shouted for his assistant. Before Elizabeth could protest, she was modeling day dresses, suits, evening gowns, then found herself the proud owner of not one, not two but three bathing suits. Two bikinis and a one piece just in case she went snorkeling... in Italy.

Next came shoes, purses and a couple of hats. Just when Elizabeth had regained the strength to say no, out came her weakness and before she knew it, Elizabeth was the proud owner of silk lingerie that made her blush at even thought of looking at it, let alone wearing it.

"Now, the frosting on the cake, as it were." said the smiling designer as he clapped his hands. "I was told that your coat was unfortunately ruined, this is for my upcoming collection."

Elizabeth felt shameless as she slipped on the beautiful buttery soft cream colored ankle length leather coat with barely any weight to it. Then just as she gasped at her appearance, out came two other coats of similar design but very different materials. "And the umbrella to go with them Senora."

Trembling as she got out of the limo to join Jason for lunch at the nearby bistro, Elizabeth found she couldn't speak as she tried to tell him she couldn't accept the gifts. Instead she was soon handed a ticket for the Italia air flight out of New York City the next morning.

That night at home, she looked at Georgie and said "I am so weak, there is something about his kindness, about the way he looks at me. I am just afraid that if I can't find a way to say no, by this time on Monday, I really will be that sort of girl."

In truth, Jason was across town discreetly picking out the ring he hoped to give her at the end of their trip to Italy. He was testing her, not because he didn't love her, not because he hadn't fallen for her at first sight, but because he was convinced she was the one.

They had spent enough time that night one on one to convince him that her beauty was more than skin deep. Her kindness and her intelligence were obvious, but there was one fear and for him that was a big one. Children, he had always wanted a family but had never found the right woman.

That was what this trip was about, to visit his business associates with families, where the children were allowed free reign. He needed to see without her expecting him to be watching to know if he was right about his beliefs that she was the one, the person who would see children for what they were.

Wondrous gifts, not as ways to access bank accounts, not as ways to manipulate or to hang onto spouses. Right now, he was a little fearful, after all the idea that the perfect woman existed on earth, was almost beyond belief. If Elizabeth was the one, he fully intended to come back from Italy an engaged man at the very least.

Elizabeth was awake most of the evening, Georgie refused to tell her what to do, saying it was her choice. She just didn't know, she really didn't. She knew if they went to Italy, if she got on that plane, she was explicitly telling Jason, that yes, she was going to sleep with him, but yet... she really wasn't that kind of girl.

Yet... the more time she spent with Jason, she wanted to be. Her attraction to the good looking blond man was almost a living breathing entity.

Hearing a knock on the door, she looked at herself in the mirror and asked "Am I really going to do this, because I won't be coming home a virgin if I go."

Then realizing she was wearing the new clothes, Elizabeth faced that she had already made the decision and looked at the suitcases next to the door, then with a deep breath, opened it and said hello to Max.

"Good morning, Ms Webber." he said then went to get her luggage. On the way to the airport, he said "Mr. Morgan said to let you know he would meet you upon your arrival in Italy."

"Thank you, Max." she said then was escorted to the first class lounge which was rather empty. Looking at the attendant, she said "Is is normally this slow first thing in the morning?"

"No, not usually." she replied and didn't mention that Mr. Morgan had paid to have it kept for his lady friend's privacy for this flight.

Elizabeth took the offered cup of coffee, knowing she would need it after all she had had no sleep the night before. Hearing her flight being called, she stood, looked around for her luggage and was soon told that it had already been placed on the jet.

"Thank you for flying Air Italia." said the woman in front of the gate.

"Oh dear, are all the passengers already on board? Am I late?" asked Elizabeth when she saw no one else in the waiting area as a flight attendant led her onto the jet.

"Wait... there is no one else flying?" she said when seated in her plush first class seat. "Is this the slow season for Italy?"

"No, its actually one of the best to see the lights of Italy." said the dark haired flight attendant as she placed Elizabeth's coat in the over head bin.

When Elizabeth looked around confused, the attendant took pity on her. "Ms Webber, the owner of Air Italia arranged for you to have a private flight."

"But-" swallowing hard, she got that Jason had to have arranged this, perspiring at the waste of it all, she leaned back then decided she wanted to sit in a window seat, she moved to the other side as the seat belt stopped blinking.

Her mind whirling, she couldn't sleep on the ten hour flight to Italy, trying to work this out in her mind and then there were her other fears. What if she was terrible at _**IT**_? What if she disappointed Jason, after all she was sure he knew what he was doing, what if she was boring or worse, bad.

Her mind was a mess as she heard the flight attendant telling her to buckle up that they would be landing in ten minutes. "Wait, where are we headed."

"Rome." she said with a kind smile.

Elizabeth wasn't even asked for her passport as she left the plane, someone came on board to take care of that while they were gliding to the where they had to go.

"Elizabeth." Jason greeted the lovely young woman who had captured his heart so quickly. With a quick kiss on her cheek he soon had her in the limo as they were escorted to the hotel.

"Jason, what if people see us together?" she asked as they went up the old fashioned gate elevator her mind believing that everyone there knew she was in town to become Jason Morgan's newest bed partner.

With a soft smile, he said "Well we are here on business. I am sure they will think I am a lucky man."

Once Elizabeth had showered and changed, Jason said "Since it is so late, I will let you get some sleep."

Wanting to say something but not sure what, Elizabeth slowly at the meal he had ordered for them and with huge trepidation went to change into her nightgown.

Coming into the room, wearing not only the negligee but that matching robe, she quickly climbed into bed and in spite of her fears was fast sleep.

She never heard Jason enter the room, nor saw his eyes soften as he watched her sleep. Nor did she awaken when with a grimace so as to not offend her, he pulled on a pair of sweats and climbed into bed with her.

Holding her as she curled up in his arms, Jason thought about what Johnny had said and decided to be awake before she was in the morning.

When Elizabeth woke up and stretched, she was surprised to realize that there was no one else in the room with her. Not sure what to think about that, she hurried to shower and dress.

Entering the main room, she saw Jason calmly eating breakfast and didn't know what to say, unsure of the protocol for telling the man who brought you to Italy you were sorry for falling asleep without doing... anything.

"I hope you like omelets." he said helping her sit down and offering her a cup of tea. "If not, I can have them send up something else, waffles or even just some fruit if you would like."

"No, no." she said. "This is fine."

"I have to attend a birthday party for the son of one of my business associates. I was hoping you would help me pick out a gift for him." he said then told her "We have to be at the party around eleven."

Looking at the clock, her eyes widened as she ate a little faster then said "Is what I am wearing okay?"

Looking at Elizabeth's pale gray woolen dress pants and the matching light green sweater set and said "You look beautiful."

Soon Jason was helping her on with her coat as they went to the nearest store and searched for the perfect gift for a seven year old who couldn't have toys as gifts. "What about this?"

"A globe?" he asked then thought about the little boy and said "Well maybe."

After a half hour of finding nothing better, they were having the globe wrapped up as Elizabeth idly spun the one in the store. "Where did your finger land?"

Taking a closer look she said "Uzbekistan."

When he looked closer, she found the book that came with it, opened it and pretended to read about the country. "Well that is astonishing."

"What?" he asked amused at her tone.

"Did you know that it doesn't rain in Uzbekistan if you carry an umbrella." she said then started to laugh as he realized she had no idea what it said.

"Really, it says that there, in that book?" he asked pretending to believe her. "Do you think that happens anyplace else, like say... I don't know, China. What does it say for China."

Flipping to the word China, Elizabeth pretended to read then said "Did you know that it is a crime in China to be found to not be carrying your chopsticks?"

When the store clerk brought them over the gift, Jason asked for a second globe and book to be purchased and sent to his hotel while Elizabeth was distracted. Telling the clerk thanks, all Jason could see was Elizabeth at some point in the future telling their own kids such stories.

Jason was beyond thrilled as they returned to the penthouse suite of their hotel. The day couldn't have gone better, Elizabeth had been a hit with the parents of the children and more importantly she had shown patience and warmth to the various kids they had spent the day with, even going so far as to draw them caricatures of themselves.

"Now that work is done, what do you say to exploring my favorite parts of Rome and tomorrow we can go to the museums." he said as they changed their clothes.

Sticking her head out the bathroom door, she said "That sounds like fun."

A trip to the Coliseum, to the St. Peter's Plaza and several other spots, Jason guided them to one of his favorites. Since it was now dusk, the Spanish steps were slowly emptying out as they walked down them.

Hearing the sound of rushing water, Elizabeth's eyes widened with excitement as they came to the bottom and made a few turns and there it was, the Trevi fountain.

In spite of the crowds, Elizabeth could only stare at the beauty in front of her, astounded at the white marble, the sound of the water and even the smell of it. "My god, this is just... I have no words."

"I often feel the same way." he said his eyes on her not the incredibly carved four hundred year old fountain. "A very indescribable view."

Resting her head on his shoulders, she said softly "Thank you, this, this is something I will never forget for the rest of my life."

His arm around her waist, he said "You are welcome but we are no where near done with playing tourist. However, we have to head to the restaurant if you want that authentic meal you were talking about."

With a small laugh, she started to walk with him, holding hands as they went down the narrow pathway.

"What was that laugh about?" he asked.

"I was just thinking, at least we don't have to take a helicopter this time." she said.

At the small family owned cafe, there was music in the air, fine wine in the carafe and fettucini alfredo on the table in front of them as Elizabeth and Jason talked until it was almost midnight.

Back at the hotel she asked for a few minutes and hurried up to their room. Changing, nervous, she never noticed the rash growing on her arm as she waited for him and the end of her good girl status.

Jason who had had a drink at the bar with a complete stranger who was arguing with his wife, was taking the stairs. He figured out that this wasn't Elizabeth's usual behavior, that more than likely she had had very few lovers so he was planning on making sure he was her last as he came to the door.

Finding it locked, he used his key to enter and saw that there were no lights on except for the bedroom. Entering, he saw Elizabeth standing in the window, watching over the Eternal city.

Removing his suit coat, then kicking off his shoes, he made sure that he had placed his wallet on the nightstand before even considering moving closer to Elizabeth.

Coming up behind her, he kissed her neck, then encircled her waist as he felt her heart racing. Pulling her back against him, not hiding his reaction to her loveliness he said "You look incredible bathed in the light of the city."

Turning, she swallowed her fear and lifted her head for a kiss. Jason was kissing her as he eased the nightgown down her arms. Then stopped as he went from admiring her skin to realizing something was wrong.

"Elizabeth, you have a rash." he said then saw her eyes looking puzzled as she looked at her arms.

"Do you think there was poison ivy at the house?" she asked.

Jason called the concierge and he arranged for a doctor to arrive. The Italian doctor took a small sample but said "I am sorry, sir, but no, it isn't poison ivy, I can find no medical reason for this rash."

Returning to Elizabeth, he closed the door partway and with a grandfatherly smile asked her a few questions and with another smile quickly went to the other room after giving her something to put her to sleep.

"I am sorry sir, but from speaking to your lady, I gather you are shall we say together for the first time. Well relax, give it time. Its not the first virgin I have seen react like this."

Elizabeth knew she had to speak to Jason before falling asleep as she moved towards the door. She saw him paying the doctor and walking the man out then falling into a chair clearly shocked.

"A virgin?" she heard, not realizing that he felt stunned at not knowing at what he considered disrespecting her. "What do I do now?"

Feeling rejected, she slipped back into the bed, turned her back to the door and silently cried when he never came into the bedroom. When she had cried herself to sleep, she never saw Jason entering and the disgust on his face with himself when he saw the tear tracks.

Walking back to the other room, grimacing at the small sofa, he was soon, pounding the pillow into shape as he restlessly tried to sleep all the while changing his plans.

Now he would wait until they were home, then propose, but more importantly he would show her the respect his future wife deserved. Unfortunately when he woke up the next morning, he found that while Elizabeth agreed to his suggestion they return to Port Charles, she refused to look him in the face as she talked in a stilted tone the entire flight.

Once there, she tried to refuse the wardrobe, tried to take a taxi home. Tried to get him to let her leave with some dignity. Instead he insisted on driving her home.

Max heard the silence and couldn't help thinking how happy his boss had been just two days before and couldn't help wondering if maybe it was a simple misunderstanding, after all he could see that they had both looked in love on the trips to the airport.

Jason felt sick, his obtuseness at not realizing he had to move slowly might have cost him the woman he loved. Seeing her set face, all he could do was try and drag this out, hoping she would speak to him, hoping she would accept he had made a simple mistake.

At her apartment building, he was too slow as the moment they pulled up, she hopped out of the car and rushed into the building. When he tried to enter, she said in a choked voice for him not to, that she was so sorry she was such a disappointment.

Stunned at finally realizing what she thought, he could only stand there shocked. Then he had an idea, calling his grandmother he said "I need your help."

The young brunette arriving home from class frowned when she saw Jason Morgan in her doorway but backed off when she got what he was saying. Stunned, she hid her grin and then it faded away as she tried to find a way to help the situation.

Then with an idea of her own, she rushed off to call her sister then with a grimace the man who worked for Morgan.

Elizabeth meanwhile had thrown herself down on her bed, then taking a deep breath made a call. "Dr. Baldwin, do you have some time for me to stop in today?"

"Sure Elizabeth." she said then asked if it was an official visit or just a visit to an old family friend.

"I need advice." she confessed. "There is this guy, I am in love with him, but when we get close... well I broke out in hives."

"Oh my dear." she said hiding her laughter as she realized the problem. "What do you need from me?"

"A crash course in sex." she answered bluntly unaware that across town others were making plans.

Two hours later, and convinced she was now permanently going to have red face, Elizabeth took money out of her trust fund and flew to Italy.

Arriving at the hotel, she took out the number for Jason and called him. "Jason, can you come meet me."

Wiping the sleep out of his eyes as he squinted at the clock on the nightstand, he said "Elizabeth, is everything okay?"

"More than okay. Meet me at midnight, tomorrow in front of the fountain." she said. "Please?"

More than willing to do what ever she wanted, as long as she was talking to him, he said "What fountain?"

"The Trevi fountain." she said hanging up.

Jason looked at the clock, then called Johnny in spite of it being two am. "I need you to take care of some things for me tomorrow. I am going to be out of town."

Sitting up without disturbing the woman lying next to him, he said "Jason, I am not your assistant, that is what Epiphany is for. You pay me a fortune to advise you in business, not to fix your love life."

"Johnny, just visit my grandmother tomorrow. She just needs to be told I hope to fix this while in Italy, she will understand what I mean." he said then went to dress.

Johnny looked at the woman with the beautiful brown eyes and said "Do you have any idea why Jason is flying to Italy to meet Elizabeth?"

Listening to her voice mail, Georgie said with a sigh. "Yup, because Elizabeth has asked him to join her there. She is determined to go through with t his."

Lying back down, pulling her into his arms, Johnny said "At some point you are going to have to explain to me how the two of you remained untouched for so long."

"I know this is a odd idea, but it is something called morals." she said wincing as Johnny eased her onto her back and began to kiss his way down her neck. "And tomorrow at some point, you are going to have to explain the ring I am wearing to me."

Looking at the matching one of his own hand, he just drew her into another kiss, well aware that if she knew how much her threats had turned him on, she would divorce him in an instant.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

One chapter to go, I have loved writing this story, mainly because I love the movie it is based on. It has been wonderful placing our favorite GH characters in the story even as I took liberties to fit things in and to update it to a twenty first century world. 

Chapter Four

Jason exited the jet, hurrying into the waiting limo and was soon on his way into the heart of Rome. Still not sure that this was such a good idea, that it might have been better to wait, he had thought about what his grandmother had said and decided that proposing in front of the fountain was perfect.

Arriving he saw Elizabeth sitting off to the side, clearly sketching the famous fountain as she waited for him. "Hi."

Looking up, she flushed bright red then choked out a hello your self of her own. "Thank you for coming."

When he tried to speak, Elizabeth gently touched his lips with her fingers and said "Please, let me go first, okay?"

Nodding, he watched as she looked around and saw no one was paying them any attention and began to speak. "See, Jason… all my life I was the good girl, the one who didn't challenge the status qua. Then a few months before my fourteenth birthday I overheard my parents talking."

"Well more my mother talking and my father just listening to her. I learned why one should never eavesdrop, my parents were talking about Sarah and I."

Seeing he didn't get it, she said "I listened to what they were saying and found out that my mother was an old girlfriend of my fathers. And instead of asking my parents about it, I let what I thought I heard them saying about her lack of morals influence my decisions for the next five years."

"I didn't date, didn't even socialize with boys, I was so worried I would end up a loose women, after all the woman that raised me said that it was in my blood, that I was destined to be loose." She said with a bitter smile.

"A few days after I graduated high school, my father asked me to come to his study. That he needed to speak to me. I had no clue because neither of my parents had ever mentioned my being adopted let alone my real mother."

With a deep breath, she almost burst into tears as she said "I learned that what I had heard was so far off-base, he called my mother, or rather the woman at the time I refused to accept as anything but the woman who lived under the same roof as me into the room and told her what I had thought."

"Elizabeth?" he could see the torment in her eyes and yet clearly something else was going on.

With a slight laugh she said "My parents; because I didn't date and refused to even hang out with boys were convinced I was gay. They wanted to tell me that they loved me no matter what."

Jason knew that Elizabeth liked men, the way she looked at him convinced him of that.

"I told my dad I wasn't but that I didn't want to grow up to be a loose woman like my mother." She said now groaning and burying her head into her hands. "My father took it as an insult against Carolyn my mother. He said she had never cheated during their marriage and that I should show her some respect."

"I got angry and said No, not her, my biological mother." She said now clearly flustered. "My father looked at me then said what on earth are you talking about."

"I said that there was no way to hide it any longer that I didn't look like anyone else in the family, I didn't act like anyone else in the family and that I had looked at all the photo albums and that there wasn't a single picture of Carolyn pregnant with me. That I heard him saying I was his old girlfriends daughter."

"I was so indignant, so full of righteous anger, then my father began to laugh. I mean he laughed so hard he fell out of his chair then sobered up when he realized I was getting angry."

With another deep breath she said "He sat me down and they finally told me the story of my birth."

"My mom had been hurt at work, an incident with a patient; they hadn't planned to have any more kids because they were worried about my brother and the way that Heather, his mother kept popping up. But my mom's accident caused her to have memory loss. She uh, kept insisting she was named Lyn and well she was rather well flirty with my dad." She said now deep red. "So since she refused to believe she was married to my dad, he referred to her as his girlfriend. When she got her memory back, it became a private joke between the two of them."

Taking a deep breath she said "Anyhow, thanks to the meds my mom was on and well I guess her not being the responsible doctor all the time, it sort of revved up their sex life. I was the result. I wasn't adopted and my mom wasn't loose. I just had created this image in my head."

"I don't understand what that has to do with…" When she stopped him from speaking again she continued.

"I finally told my parents what I had heard; my mom was so embarrassed then told me how all her life, in spite of loving my father, they had had a repressed private life. By that point, I don't know who was redder, my parents or me." She said with a slight grin in remembrance.

"Anyhow, after a long talk and my mother assuring me that being attracted to a boy didn't make you a bad person, that she wished I had come to speak to her about this much sooner, I let it go but spent the summer still unable to date, unable to see past my fears just yet."

With a twist of her lips she said "My freshman year of college it was the same way, then my sophomore year my roommate was well to say the least a slut. I don't think she attended a single one of her classes, she spent all her time sleeping with our classmates and a few professors."

"At the end of the first semester, there was a party in our dorm room when I came back and she tossed most of them out saying that St. Elizabeth didn't believe in that kind of party. And soon everyone was gone except two boys. I told her they couldn't stay and she promised they would be gone."

Jason had a very bad feeling about this but let Elizabeth tell her story her way.

"Anyhow, I woke up in the middle of the night to grunting and found all three of them naked and one of boys having sex with my roommate. The other one when he saw I had woken up leered and made a few comments. I got out of the room right away and went to the RA."

"She put an end to it, but that roommate tried to say that I was involved in it. When I took it to student court she recanted but I spent the last two years of school with gossip being said."

"Why didn't they do anything about it?" he asked astounded that a school would let that kind of rumor go and endanger a student.

"Because the girl in question was the daughter of a very rich family who insisted their daughter would never do anything like that. They were furious when she dropped out of school, said it was all my fault but later, just after I graduated, she was caught, this time on tape and the roommate, well she wasn't so lucky." She said flushing as she told him the rest.

"Wait, are you talking about… oh what is her name. The former model turned reality television star." He asked as he remembered the blond had been friends with Brenda Barrett who he knew years ago.

"Yes, and by that time I was twenty two and still a virgin." She said practically whispering. "My parents were more concerned because I was so nervous all the time around men they had me talk to a family friend, Gail Baldwin."

"I know her, she was my mother's mentor." He said shocked at the connection to his family.

"Gail helped me so that I could be around men without becoming a halfwit but by then I had decided that I wanted to wait until I got married before sleeping with a guy. Then you came into my life." She said ruefully. "And I realized I was resisting for all the right reasons but that even if we were only together for a week, it would be worth taking the chance. Because… well because I have feelings for you."

Jason's eyes widened as he heard what she was saying but all Elizabeth saw was panic. Worried she said more than she should have, she gathered her stuff and said "I uh, I have to go back to the hotel, but anyhow, Jason, if you are still wanting to sleep with me in spite of my deficiencies, you know where to find me. I promise, I won't make a fool of myself, won't beg you for any longer than you are willing to give me."

Before he could say what he had came to say, she had quickly fled back to the hotel. "Well hell that went well."

Taking out his phone, he called Johnny. "Drop what you are doing."

"What is going on, Jason?" he asked unaware that Matt Hunter had come to see him at his office, hoping to get some more information.

"Wait, marriage, you want me get a dress. Wait what about rings and a license." A few minutes later, he hung up and said "We are getting married, about damn time, Morgan."

Matt fled, while he was doctor and had to deal with all kinds, clearly his client was not in a rational stable mind and that meant there was no way he would take any investment advice from their sessions. Calling his broker he said "Sell short all the Morgan stock and cancel the Yee Enterprises stock buy."

Johnny meanwhile had called Maxie. "That dress I asked you for, make it two."

"I want to speak to you you insane person." She spat out well aware how lame of an insult it is. "You married my sister, are you insane?"

Not sure how to explain that one, Johnny just said "Take care of the dresses for me, I have to go talk to Epiphany."

Elizabeth was alone in the huge hotel room, she had been surprised to be told that the room was paid for until the next week when she had arrived, that Jason had paid in advance during their first trip.

Wearing the same nightgown, amazed to realize that over the last two days her rash had gone away, she looked at the clock. It was now midnight.

An hour later, she was feeling a bit down, but still hopeful. At two AM, she fell asleep, her arms around the bottle of champagne she had order, tear tracks on her cheeks.

"Signorina. Miss Webber?" The doctor let himself into the hotel room then waved the two men carrying in the drunken American businessman. "Just put him on the bed."

As Jason mumbled about weddings, and rings the police who had brought him there looked at the doctor. "Are you sure that it is safe to leave him with her?"

"Yes, yes, this is the woman whose ring he dived into the fountain to try and retrieve." He said with a chuckle. "Ah, young love American style."

Elizabeth woke up and could smell the tequila drifting over from where Jason was now snoring. Resting her head on her hand, she reached over and traced the outline of his face. "Oh, Jason why did I have to fall in love with you?"

Gently kissing her fingers, she pressed them against his lips and went to the other room. Taking out a piece of hotel stationary, she sat down and wrote him a note.

Leaving it on the dresser, she said "I am so sorry for all the trouble I have caused you."

With that, she looked at the wheeled suitcase full of clothes she would never wear and walked out of the hotel room, leaving it behind.

Waking up an hour later, his mouth feeling like cotton, Jason looked around trying to figure out where he was. Seeing the note, he got out of bed, holding his aching head as he sat down on the foot of the bed and read it.

"Dear Jason;

When you didn't join me in the hotel room last night, I did a lot of thinking. There are no words I can say that will make up for the way I have treated you. But in the end, the me that I have to be true to, she can't do this, can't casually sleep with a man.

Hopefully someday in the future, when we should run into each other again at the museum, you will smile at me and remember with no recriminations. If you can't, I will understand. Thank you for the wonderful times we have spent together.

Love Elizabeth.

"What the heck happened here last night?" he said out loud and then felt the words echoing through his aching head. As he sat there, trying to recall he groaned.

A drink at the hotel bar, on an empty stomach, a plan to call Elizabeth, which had gone straight to voice mail. Hoping against hope she would check her messages as he went back for some reason to the fountain.

Dropping the ring into the fountain, diving in to rescue it... being arrested, being bailed out by the hotel doctor... being hauled back to the hotel by two policemen... then… nothing.

Stumbling out into the other room, seeing her suitcase gave him hope that she hadn't ACTUALLY left until he recalled the PS. She had said she would pay him back for the clothes.

"Dammit Elizabeth, when I catch up with you, I swear I am going to spank you... no marry you then wring your neck." he vowed as he looked around for his own suitcase and groaned as he recalled he had left it in the taxi which had taken him to the Trevi.

Leaving the hotel in his wrinkled, disheveled suit, he started to call the airport then swore as he realized that his phone was now ruined. Once there and on his jet as they prepared it for take off, he showered, changed clothes and used the air phone to call Johnny.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" growled the younger man.

"Its eight AM." he said.

"Its midnight." retorted the younger man.

"I screwed it all up, I am coming back, hopefully my jet will arrive before she does." he said while pulling out the ring box. "I have a plan."

Jason heard the sound of the dial tone, thinking they were disconnected, he tried to dial again. This time he got voice mail and the next time and the next time. "What on earth?"

In Port Charles, New York, Georgie was storming out of the hotel, still not sure what the hell she was doing as she saw the hotel courtesy car that had been at her disposal for the last few days and said "Home Milo and step on it."

Once at her apartment, trying to figure out her own life, let alone Elizabeth's, she crawled into bed and was soon fast asleep,

Waking up six hours later, she felt the weight of a body sleeping on her feet and sat up to see Elizabeth, her face full of misery. "Let me call into the diner."

"No, no, that is okay." she said the burst into tears as she said "He doesn't want me."

"Oh dear." she said her eyes growing wide as Elizabeth told her her tale of woe. "So let me get this straight, you went BACK to Rome to seduce him but he wouldn't come to your hotel room?"

That caused another set of tears then Elizabeth dried her eyes. "That is just fine, because I refused to lower myself to his level anymore. This entire thing was just an illusion, it wasn't real."

"Elizabeth..." She couldn't believe she was being put in the position to defend Jason Morgan as she sat up and tried to talk to her irrational friend.

"No, it was just an infatuation with a pair of fine eyes, beautiful lips and a sculpted body. That is all." she said trying to stand straight. "Besides, I checked my voice messages on my cell phone. There was a call from one of my resumes I left last week. I have a job."

Georgie hugged her then went to pat her back when she felt her hand being grasped. "Georgie, what is this?"

Groaning, she said "You really don't want to know."

"Georgie that looks like an engagement ring." she said. "Wait, you got engaged while I was gone?"

"No." she said and saw the confusion on Elizabeth's face and said. "I did something even more ridiculous, but in my defense he just sounded so pitiful."

"Pitiful?" she parroted.

"That idiot friend of Jason's who works for him." she said. "He has no friends other than Jason, he hates working for him. He wanted to get the two of you together so that Jason would stop being so lonely outside of his blood relatives. He goes to a shrink, Elizabeth. He pays a man to listen to him for no other reason than he is all alone in this world."

"Still what does that have to do with the ring." she asked not putting it together.

Sitting down, Georgie said "He was so upset the other day, he realized that his shrink was using him for stock tips, that he wasn't actually listening to him about anything else. He really, really is just... the eyes, they were so sad and then Maxie had to tell me his back story and then the next thing I knew..."

"Yes?" she asked then said "Wait, Maxie knows him?"

"Yes, he was her professor, the really young one that blond I told you was related to Lucky lied about. Jason hired him because he couldn't teach anymore, not that it turns out he needs to work, his parents died several years ago, that horrible accident at the hospital and he is all alone..."

"Georgie, just spill it, what did you do? Are you or are you not engaged to him." she said.

"No, I am not engaged, I married him." she said only to hear Elizabeth shouting what on earth?

"Georgie, he isn't a puppy, he is a fully grown man. Why on earth would you marry him. You barely know him. Wait, please tell me that you didn't..."

Flushing, Georgie said "I know he isn't a puppy, trust me, I know. Though, he is a bit furry like one."

"TMI, Georgie. TMI." she said almost beyond shock. "You married this man."

"I couldn't help myself, he was so just so cute." She said. "I felt so bad, then he made me feel soooo good."

Pretending to retch at first, but seeing the calm serenity in her friends eyes, she said "OH MY GOD, you have feelings for him, not just oh look at the sad puppy at the pound feelings either, are they?"

"I think I am...fallinginlove." she said. "I am sorry Elizabeth, I know that you aren't ready to hear this, but Jason-"

"No, I can't deal not with Jason right now." she said sadly as she wished her best friend good luck. "If you are happy, I am happy for you."

With that, she looked at the clock, went to change and rushed off to her meeting with Kate Howard. Once there, she said "I am rather shocked, I thought after I missed our appointment."

"I heard about your inconvenience and I do appreciate a woman who wouldn't come to an interview looking less than her best." said the tall blond. "So, anyhow, the job is as a copywriter. Plus you are responsible for overseeing the final product."

"Really?" she said excitedly then took the offered contract and was sent down to HR. Kate meanwhile called her silent partner and said "She was officially hired, Jason. Now get your act together, I can't deal with my assistant running off to help your staff and her sister every other day."

"Thanks, Kate." he said. "What did she apply for?"

"She said gofer, but I gave her a job as a copywriter and working with the actual company that prints the actual magazine." she said then hanging up went to work, never noticing the small blond who did work as a gofer eavesdropping.

Lulu Spencer who hated working there, soon spread the gossip that Elizabeth was Jason Morgan's latest go to girl. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I think it is disgusting that he forced Kate to hire some nobody just because she is sleeping with her business partner. I mean, that was supposed to be my job." she said while glaring at the unsuspecting brunette who was being shown around.

No one believe what Lulu was saying except the part of Elizabeth being Jason's mistress, after all they all knew that they had been up for that job themselves.

Soon the rumors were swirling and the next day when Elizabeth entered the building, she heard the whispers but not the reason behind them until she was joined at lunch by a couple of her co-workers.

"So, where did you study fashion?" asked one of the reed thin hopefuls.

"I didn't, I graduated with a degree in art history and art technique from the New York Art Institute and with a minor from the Port Charles University with a degree in editing." she said.

That stopped a few of the rumors that afternoon as the woman told them she had some credentials. "So, it doesn't change that she is Morgan's mistress."

"Lulu no one heard that but you." said one of the other woman.

"I am not lying, I swear." she said then seeing Maxie coming their way, ducked behind a desk. Maxie still didn't know she worked there, not that there was a lot that the other girl could do about it, but Lulu's plan to stick it to her was already beginning.

After another day of hard work, Elizabeth took the check she had written and went to Morgan Enterprises. Seeing Epiphany, she asked if Jason had a moment.

"I am sorry, Ms. Webber, Mr Morgan is in Japan today." she said "Would you like me to call him so that you can speak with him."

"No thank you, Mrs Johnson." she said politely then reaching into her pocket pulled out the note. "Would you please see that he gets this right away when he returns."

"Certainly but wouldn't it be easier to just give it to him, yourself." she asked completely puzzled as to why Jason's future wife seemed to not know where he was nor would she call him direct.

When the beautiful brunette was gone, she answered Johnny's phone call and said "I will send that right over to Mrs Quartermaine. Ms. Webber was just here, should I have security stop her downstairs so that she can have me fax hers too."

"NO." yelped Johnny as he went back to the mansion den where the elderly lady was sitting. "I am having Epiphany fax you the potential wedding guest list."

"I really am not sure my grandson is making the wisest choice. I mean, most brides want to plan their own weddings, young man."

"I know." he said. "But they keep having these large misunderstandings and she has refused to call him back after the message on her machine. I think that this is his way of showing her, how much he loves her."

Lila was shaking her head as she took the list that Georgie Jones, er Zachara had given her for Elizabeth's family. She really, really hoped that Jeff Webber and wife had a sense of humor and adventure.

Jason walked off the elevator and straight into his office, nodding his head in response to Epiphany's rapid fire notes. "Wait, what was that last one?"

"Your fiancee showed up today, left you a note." she said and handed it over to him.

"Thank you." he said then when the door was closed, slit open the envelope and saw the check. "What on earth?"

"Two hundred dollars?" was Johnny's question when he arrived after being call down the hall. "Why would she send you a check at all?"

"Read the memo line." he said now between amusement and anger with the stubborn young woman he was in love with.

"For the clothes... she has to realize that at this rate, it would take... well a check once a week, with interest... well almost five years to pay you back." he said.

"Johnny, why did I bring you here?" he asked glaring at the other man. "I was sure that there was a reason."

"Hey, you just missed my charming personality while in Tokeyo." he said with a smirk.

"Go away, go home to your wife. Why by the way are the two of you living at the hotel when you have a very nice penthouse which you own right across from mine?" he asked as he answered his phone.

Just as Johnny was almost out the door, he heard Jason shouting "She did what?"

Returning, wondering what Elizabeth had done now, he was dragged to the limo as Jason ordered Max to drive over to the print shop.

Inside, he saw a fuming Kate Howard as Maxie twisted her hands in worry. "What on earth?"

Looking around, seeing all the pages of Couture magazine floating loosely in the air like a school of butterfly, he said almost marveling at the mess. "What happened?"

"From what I gather, one of my staff was rather insolent with your lady." said Kate vowing to fire the girl first thing the very next day. "She heard Elizabeth saying something about the air being stuffy.

"Her response was that of course with Elizabeth's connections, they would be sure to rip out the air ducts and put in brand new ones to make things more perfect for her, that she was sure that Elizabeth had an employer/employee relationship like no other in the building."

"Elizabeth asked her what she was talking about and Lulu well she got snarky and said That just because she was sleeping with the silent partner of Couture, didn't mean that she had to be nice to her. Then when Elizabeth still didn't get it, Lulu said for her to stop pretending that she didn't know that Jason Morgan had got her her job and that she wasn't fooling anyone with her little miss innocent act."

"Anyhow, that is when Elizabeth slammed her ID down onto the computer, setting the magazine printing into high gear. Lulu stood around, watching, waiting then when this was almost done, called for help."

Seeing the room knee deep in glossy pages, Jason closed his eyes and said "Where is she?"

"Gone, I will be firing her in the morning." stated Kate. "That little wretch."

"Look, I know that you are angry but don't you think that is a little harsh?" asked Jason while a silent Johnny wondered how on earth Lulu Spencer had got past the security precautions that prevented her from being hired by Morgan Enterprises.

"No, Lulu Spencer could have put a stop to this..."

"I thought you were planning on firing Elizabeth." said Jason who then looked around and wanted to laugh at the destruction she had unwittingly wrought. "How far behind will we be?"

"Thankfully, I spoke to Martin, he is going to be up and running in a half hour, he already sent his people out to get more paper, thought we will have to pay for the mistakes." she said with a sigh then said "Will you please, get your love life under control, Jason. I am getting too old to deal with this kind of stuff."

Across town, Elizabeth was in her studio, painting up a storm, her anger and embarrassment providing a huge burst of inspiration as she painted long into the night and fell asleep on the sofa she kept there just for these types of moments.

In the morning, she heard her cell phone beep and realized that today was the day she had to go the Unemployment office and that it had officially been a week ago she had met, fallen in love and ended up being the beginning of the worst week of her life.

Showing and dressing in clothes she kept in the closet there, she was girding herself to deal with Ric Lansing in two hours as she walked to catch the bus home.

Seeing the blinking light on her half of the message box when she entered the apartment, she decided to wait and listen to it later, unable to take anymore bad news as she grabbed her cell phone charger and left for the cross town bus.

Jason meanwhile was thanking his grandmother and explaining to Dr and Dr Webber how badly he had screwed up. Elizabeth's father was trying rather unsuccessfully to hide his laughter while Carolyn kept saying oh dear, my poor little girl.

"Sir, I hope you understand why I am doing this this way?" he asked his eyes meeting his future father-in-laws.

"Yes, I do. My daughter, well our daughter for the most part is intelligent, beautiful and far too independent but when she messes up, well she messes up badly. I wish you luck." he said then his wife and he went to the hotel to prepare for the plans that evening.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Am going to be driving away a bit from the movie, in that part of it are too dated to fit into a modern story, but the basic theme will still be there. The one thing I didn't change, this movie was made in the early sixties where they barely showed the couples in the room with a double bed let along them in it together. So no real love scene. I hope you enjoyed this, I know I enjoyed writing it. Thank you to all who reviewed. Miranda

Chapter Five

Elizabeth left the city building, in a slightly better mood than she had been in when she had entered. The elderly man next to her, was giving a verbal pat on the back while across the plaza an older well dressed man was berating a former employee of the unemployment office.

Trevor Lansing was clearly not a happy man that his son was being arrested, let alone that he was going to have to call his daughter in law, Alexis Davis and give her the news.

Lee Baldwin looked at the contemplative young woman next to him and said "You did good, there kid. "

Shaking her head in acknowledgment, she said "When Gail talked me into telling you what Ric was doing, I thought you were crazy to set up a sting operation, but clearly it worked."

"Yes it did, and a lot of that was because you had the foresight to tape that sleazy creep during your last visit. My guess is that not only Ric but his father who has been protecting his own rear end loses his job after this. He knew and did nothing, in truth from what it looks like, he covered up for him." he said then shaking her hand said "Well I am sure you are rather busy with all that you have going on tonight. Good luck my dear."

Elizabeth frowned not really sure what that was about but telling him she would see him later, she went home to paint. Arriving at her studio, she was changing into her oil painting clothes and smock to finish her work on the picture of the sunset over Rome.

Almost finished, she took a step back and heard the pounding on her door. Opening it, she saw Georgie who said "I have been calling and calling you all day. We need to hurry."

"Hurry?" she answered back but instead of answering, her best friend grabbed her purse off the shelf, tossed the old coat she kept there at her and said "We have to meet them for lunch."

Frowning a bit, Elizabeth dug in her heels and said "Who, who do we have to meet for lunch."

"Please, just trust me." she pleaded and unable to resist the happiness in Georgie's eyes, she let her lead her out of the studio and towards Kelly's.

Inside the diner, she saw no one she knew, at least not personally, just the matriarch of the Quartermaine family, the female doctor she knew had once dated her dad and a tall red head.

Just as she began to ask what was going on, an excited brunette returned from the bathroom and was now speaking so fast to Elizabeth, that she could only blink in reply which seemed to be all she had do for this one sided conversation to continue.

"I just never thought it would happen. I mean women threw themselves at him, but he would take what was offer, being careful of course to not have any surprises nine months later." she said taking a breath but just as Elizabeth tried to ask who she was talking about, the girl suddenly reached out and hugged her.

"Oh dear, I so forgot my manners, I am Emily, of course, and this is Skye and from what my mom said she knew your dad years ago in college and this is my grandmother, Lila." she said then looking around the diner said "And you know Georgie, I am assuming she is going to be there, of course, but if you need any other attendants, I would be glad to help."

"Attend-" Elizabeth found herself hugged again, this time by the older lady who also expresses happiness about something. Beginning to feel like she was missing something very important, she was interrupted by a thin woman wearing her head pulled back in a bun who walked over and slapped her across the face.

"You lying slut." she roared. "How dare you, he told me all about it, how you impugned him, how you threw yourself at him. Now you lie to get him arrested all because he knew that you..."

"Oh, I am sorry, Ms. Davis. I had no idea you were married to Ric Lansing. As for what you are saying. They have it all on tape." she tried to explain while pressing her hand to her now stinging face.

"You know you set him up, he told me when I went down to bail him out of jail. Did you ever think of our children, when you did what you did. How this was going to affect them." she was aggressively pushing her finger into Elizabeth's chest, pushing on her last nerve.

When Elizabeth didn't say anything, Alexis flushed when she realized who was in the diner and feeling humiliated in front of people who she had once known until standing up Ned Aston at the alter, she said "You are going to go down and tell them that it wasn't true. You will confess to what you did, that you tried to seduce my poor husband. I mean you had to see the pictures of our girls every single time you went to get your benefits. People like you, who game the system, you disgust me. Get a job."

That was the last straw for the woman who had until that moment felt sorry for Alexis. "Ms. Davis, you are misinformed, your husband, Ric, he is guilty. And not only of trying to exchange benefits for sex with me, but with tons of other women. Its not my fault that apparently you are not woman enough to keep him in line."

There was a gasp from the uptight museum curator as the others looked on wondering and watching to see how Elizabeth dealt with the woman. "And there has never been a picture in your husband's little cubicle at the unemployment office. As for getting a job, I had one, a good one until you went to your nephew and got me fired from it, then forced him to hire your daughter. I am only collecting what is my right since I paid into the system."

"You liar, I know that you worked at Couture, Lulu Spencer told my daughter all about it." she spat out.

Not caring who that was but guessing it was the troublesome blond she had dealt with at the printers, Elizabeth ignored the part about this Spencer person and the woman's slutty daughter and said "Yes, I did, I wasn't there today to really get a benefit check, I was there as a whistle blower on the behalf of the innocent women your husband has harassed."

Monica moved forward at this point and said to Alexis. "I think it is time for you to go home. Go spend the time with your daughters and really, really think if you can afford for the museum to let you at a time like this."

"Excuse me?" she reared back and glared at the woman. "What did you just say, you are going to stick up for this... this harlot."

"Alexis, you might want to remember who funds your museum and take a good look at the social section of the newspaper today." she said with a calming smile at the clearly distraught woman.

Alexis save a folded copy of the paper on the counter, walked over and did what Monica said. Diving into the social section, she gasped, her eyes widened full of fear as she read the paper then looked at Elizabeth, then at Skye Chandler, at Emily, Monica and Lila Quartermaine then fled the diner choking out an I'm sorry as she passed Elizabeth.

"Thank you." Elizabeth said softly then looking around asked "What was that, I mean, how did you get her stop attacking me?"

"Lets just say that Alexis Davis is damn well aware that she has to keep her job so that her family has a roof over its head. She has been burying her head in the sand for years regarding her husband. I mean there are even rumors that he slept with his stepdaughter about four months ago." said Skye.

"Wait four months ago?" she asked then her eyes narrowing she saw Georgie with the same look on her face. "Do you think?"

"That the reason you lost your job as a cataloger for the Cassadine estate was because she wanted her daughter out of her hair, yes. I do." she said then swiftly explained to the others that Nik Cassadine had tried to convince Elizabeth the job should be a live in one. That in the end, he had told her when he left her go that was the reason and then promptly hired the less educated woman.

"I turned him down, he made me nervous." she said quietly then heard her phone ringing. Hearing what her sister said she groaned and said "I was just going to sit down to lunch, Sarah."

"Please?" she begged, not knowing that the Quartermaine family and Georgie had arranged this little shindig to distract Elizabeth from what was going on at the apartment.

Looking up after hanging up her phone she told Georgie she would be back in a little while. "Sarah needs me to take care of something and you know she wouldn't have bothered me if it wasn't important."

With that she left and Monica said "Jason really needs to tell her what is going on, I am not so sure this is a good idea. All it is going to take is one close call, one person with loose lips and this could be a..."

Emily's eyes met Georgie and they both groaned out the name Spinelli then Emily rushed out of the diner and past the Spencers as she went to find the talkative geek. "Was it something I said?"

Siobhan asked then went to put on her apron. She was behind the counter when a woman entered and asked to speak to the cook. "The cook?"

"Yeah, he is one of the owners." said the blond who clearly looked nervous. When Lucky came out, she said "We have to talk, privately."

"Why could you possibly need to speak to my husband in private?" asked the Irishwoman with a dangerous tone to her voice.

"Husband?" asked the blond choking on the word. "He didn't tell me..."

"As I was saying what could you possibly need to speak to Lucky about?" she asked while the Quartermaines watched the free entertainment.

"Please believe me, I am so sorry." begged the other woman who then held out a piece of paper with a shaking hand. "I uh, this is a … sonogram."

Swallowing hard, Siobhan looked between her husband and the other woman and said "Its his, isn't it?"

Shaking her head in the affirmative, she said "I am sorry, I had no idea. He said that he was divorced, that you didn't understand him."

Georgie wanted to snort in disbelief but found that Siobhan was more than capable of taking care of herself when she told the young woman it wasn't her fault then walked up to her husband, caressed his face which was now covered in tears as he sobbed he was sorry and that it was all the pressure that made him do it.

The red head quickly proved the old adage about red heads and quickly as she pulled her hand back, slapped Lucky across the face then when he began to speak kneed him in the balls. "You are a bastard."

Taking the apron off she tossed it onto the bar, then told the Quartermaines that she couldn't wait on them that day, she hurried to the parking lot just as her in laws pulled in in their pride and joy a restored Cadillac Convertible that according to them had once belonged to the King, Elvis Presley.

When they had gotten out and she saw they had left the keys in the car, she waited until they were inside and went home to her soon to be former apartment in a nearby garage and packed up what she wanted to keep then destroyed the rest in grand fashion, including dumping drano and nail polish remover on her soon to be former husband's clothes.

Walking over to the locked cabinets, she used one of her shoes to break the glass and quickly removed what was inside, more than a little sick of hearing about the Spencer family legacy, the Spencer smarts.

Knocking the television over on her way out the door, she carried the bag and her baseball bat back to the diner. Tossing her clothes into the back seat of the pink car, she took the baseball bat to Lucky's pride and joy, the vehicle that in spite of it being winter he wouldn't let her drive simply because his parents gave it to him.

Using her phone to call Lucky, she said "If you know what is good for you, get outside now."

Lucky did as requested, knowing he had to save his marriage since his grandmother Leslie made it clear she would only leave him anything if he stayed married.

Seeing Siobhan with the baseball bat, he said "What are you doing?"

"See this?" she asked showing his what she had kept his signed Babe Ruth baseball that his father had conned someone out of. When he turned white and said for her to give it to him, she said gladly then hit the ball with the bat straight at his face.

When she heard the sickening sound of breaking cartilage, she said "I believe you taught me that that is called a line drive down the center."

As Lucky screamed in pain, she took the bat to the idiotic car he never let her drive and said "This is for the first time you cheated on me."

With that she took out a headlight, then then other. "That was for the first time you paid a hooker for sex."

Moving around to the door, she took out the window then said "That is for humiliating me repeatedly at work while I was there, this is for doing the same right after I left."

With that she took out the windshield. Moving around the car, she soon had it reduced to wreckage then saw she had gathered a crowd. "Lucky Spencer you are a low life, cheating, two minute man who has to prop himself up on his parents lives. Lives that happened over thirty years ago and that no one besides your rather sad and pathetic family gives a shit about."

With that, she looked at her in laws and said "Guess what, I found something out a few weeks ago and I dare you..."

"Dare us?" asked Luke who watched in astonishment as she hopped into his car and revved the engine. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I am without a vehicle at the moment, if you want you can report me to the police as a car thief but we both know why you wont do that, don't we Luke." Putting the car into reverse, she recklessly drove off, furious, vowing to take the family for every single cent of money that Luke had hidden in Lucky and her bank accounts.

Not that he knew she was aware of it, but hell, it was in her account, it was her money. Driving to the branch on Charles street, she went through the ATM then recalled the bank box in the vault and went inside. Emptying that then she moved on driving down towards the docks, she had forgotten something and she doubted that the Spencer family would think she would go back to the scene of the crime so to speak.

Yet another family was having a crisis as Emily was calling Jason urgently needing to ask him if he had warned Spinelli not to tell Elizabeth anything just yet.

"I didn't think about it... damn, I have to find her before he does." he said then asked if Emily knew where she had gone.

"Georgie thinks to the apartment, so we have to get her out of there before the movers show up to move her stuff to the new house." Emily said and Jason tossed Johnny the notebook and ordered him to take care of the rest.

Johnny looked at the Yees, then at Diane and said "Well I believe the contract has been signed. Would you care to attend Mr. Morgan's wedding this evening?"

Jason arrived at the shabby building and was about to go inside when he saw the movers pulling up. Going over he explained about his fiancee and then had to call Georgie who assure them it was on the up and up before finally giving in and coming over to deal with it personally.

Upstairs Elizabeth who had no idea of the excitement she was missing was in shock. After calling her sister with the information regarding the pass codes and dates her sister had her keep as backup, she had accidentally hit play on the voice mail.

_Thursday, 5:16 PM_

"_Elizabeth, I don't know why you ran away, but please, just wait for me in the hotel suite, please."_

_Thursday 5:24 PM_

"_Elizabeth, just in case I forget, I love you." _

Then there was a clink and then she heard

_Thursday 5: 33 PM_

"_Elizabeth, I am not sure why you ran and maybe you should disregard that message, I uh, I think that it will be much better if I tell you in person... _

Then next thing she heard was a splash, then the sound of Jason cursing then what sounded like his phone being placed down and the part that had her playing the messages over and over again as in Italian he was informed he was under arrest and to get out of the fountain that it wasn't a swimming pool.

"_You don't understand, I dropped it into the water... my engagement ring, no, well the woman I loves ring. I was going to propose but she ran AGAIN."_

Garbled bass response then Jason being hauled out of the fountain as she heard him speaking about loving her then a gurgle.

Hitting play again, listening for the fourth time, Elizabeth listened to her next message, that her parents were coming to town, then a voice that she believed was male, calling her the Most Wondrous beloved and saying he would take care of everything in regards to the paperwork.

Dismissing it as a wrong number, Elizabeth was about to play Jason's message again when she had the thought that she would really rather hear the words from him in person like he had said he wanted her to.

Rushing out of her apartment, she was almost to the docks when she heard the sound of gears grinding. Arriving at the parking lot, she saw Georgie's co-worker trying to do something to a very large pink car. "Is everything okay?"

Muttering and using Irish curses, Siobhan turned and saw the beautiful Elizabeth and said "I am fleeing town but something is wrong with the car."

Suddenly she seemed to find the right gear and was about to drive off when she said "Elizabeth, is everything okay, I thought you were getting married today?"

"WHAT!" she asked shocked then all the strange congratulations and the comments began to explain themselves to her. "I uh, I think so, I don't suppose you know where the wedding is supposed to take place?"

"How is you don't know?" asked the red head suspiciously.

Elizabeth asked her to wait a minute then rushed back to the apartment and went to her closet, sure enough, the luggage that had been sitting there since the day she had had the mishap at the publishers was gone.

Rushing down the stairs, she said "I have to get to the airport, if I pay you would you take me."

"Relax, its on Luke." she said grandly.

Jason saw Elizabeth and ducked into the alleyway not wanting to stop her just yet, after all she couldn't see the movers. When he came back out, they had moved their truck to the back of the building, however his love was now gone. "Where did you go?" he muttered then recalled he had forgotten his cell phone at the hotel and rushed back to get it, hoping she had left him a

message.

Siobhan and Elizabeth drove over to the airport and the Irishwoman said "Hey, I will wait for you here, just in case."

Elizabeth wanted to tell her that there were no worries but hurried inside to the private terminal. "Hi, I am supposed to meet Mr. Morgan here."

The man looked at the young woman he had seen coming and going with the businessman and said "I thought that Mr. Morgan was flying out until after his wedding tonight."

"Tonight?" she said and rushed out and hopped into the car, grateful for Siobhan waiting for her. "I was wrong, we were flying out after the wedding."

"Okay where to now?" she asked.

"I don't know." she said then taking out her phone called only to reach Jason's voice mail. Leaving a message, she told him she really needed to talk to him and for him to call her back as soon as possible. "I guess I should go to Morgan Enterprises."

Siobhan grimly saw her in laws chasing after them as they pulled recklessly into the airport lot and said "Then get in, we have to get going."

Elizabeth did so, only to barely get her seat belt on as they drove down the long paved road and took a left back towards Port Charles proper never seeing airport security taking Luke and Laura out of the beater they were driving and arresting them for a security breach.

Jason heard the hang up and looked at the caller ID and wondered why Elizabeth had called let alone hung up on him. Worried someone had spilled the secret, he was about to start making calls when his phone rang.

"Mr. Morgan, this is Jane down at the airport charter office, someone was just here looking to find out what time your jet was leaving according to Albert down at the gate."

Describing Elizabeth, she promised to do her best to get her into the lounge but when Jason arrived still on the phone, trying to plan the wedding that way, she regretfully informed him she had pulled out and drove towards town.

In town, Siobhan soon was pulled in front of the skyscraper and said "Chicken Caesar hold the croutons."

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"Its an order I regularly drop off here." she said then looked around. "Elizabeth, there are no cars in the parking lot."

"I will just check and see if he is here, just in case." she said seeing the silver Mercedes she knew belonged to his second in command and her bff's husband.

Arriving at the doors, she read the note and then pulled out her own cell phone and took a picture, astonished that the note read the entire building was having a holiday since the boss was getting married that day.

Back in the car, she had no sooner sat down then Siobhan pulled off and looking back in the rear view mirror frowned when she saw Lulu chasing after her on foot when she tried to take a shortcut and ruined her tires on the security spikes.

Jason had just taken a breather when the head of security called. "Sir, there was an incident with that blond we fired, she tried to ram her car into the security gate chasing after your fiancee who just pulled out of the parking lot."

"Did you see which way she was going?" he asked only to have to explain he meant Elizabeth then told the man that yes, of course he wanted to press charges against the Spencer girl.

"Where are you going?" Elizabeth asked as they drove towards the nicer side of the residential district.

"To the Quartermaines, I figure if anyone would know, Jason's family would." she said then seeing Elizabeth's surprise asked "Don't you know anything about your in laws?"

"Yes, I just..." Didn't know they were going to be her in laws thought Elizabeth as they finally arrived at the estate which looked deserted. Using the solid brass knocker, Elizabeth was soon let into the large mansion by a irascible old man who when he heard her name began to speak about children and legacies and how he had longed for this day.

Backing up towards the door, realizing what Jason had been talking about in regards to family pressure regarding business, she could only ask where his wife was.

"Why, preparing the garden Jason designed for your wedding." he said with a broad smile.

Elizabeth quickly thanked him, then fled to the car which once again pulled away rather speedily. "Siobhan, is everything okay?"

Gulping, she said yes as she asked her what garden then snapped her fingers and said "Since it isn't here, it must be the Botanical Gardens."

Jason was now glad that Max was driving when they arrived at the Quartermaine residence that was full of police cars and an ambulance. "What is going on grandfather?"

"That poor unfortunate Bobbie's daughter tried to commit suicide by driving into our lake." he said shaking his head in annoyance. "It is going to cost a fortune to replace the old boat your grandmother loves that was moored there. By the way, I finally met your fiancee, lovely girl if I do say so myself."

"But you said this morning that you had never met Elizabeth." he said only for Edward to tell him what had happened BEFORE the blond had ended up in the lake.

Shaking his head as the blond was carted out of there in a white straight-jacket, Edward went upstairs to get ready for the wedding he had longed dreamed about.

There was no wedding planned for the Botanical Gardens. Elizabeth had sat back in the car and was beginning to think she was never going to see Jason that day. "Elizabeth does Jason own property here in town.

Suddenly getting it, recalling the article in the paper about the speed of the house being built on the cliff roads, she beamed a thousand watt smile at Siobhan and gave her directions. "Thank you so much for all of this."

"You have no idea, how much fun I am having." said the red head as Lucky's cousin in her hurry to catch up with them drove off the docks at the Quartermaine house sending her fancy smancy car into the lake.

Elizabeth gasped at the house they pulled up in front of. It was barely visible from the road in spite of being a fairly decent size home, it was so at one with nature.

"My oh my, this is beautiful. Is this where you are going to live?" asked Siobhan while a wordless Elizabeth rushed around the house and to where the truck which had pulled in after them had gone.

Astounded by what she saw, she greeted the elderly woman in the wheelchair being pushed around by the skinny leather pants wearing man and asked "Ms. Quartermaine do you know where Jason is, I really need to speak to him."

"Oh course my dear. He is at the museum. That unfortunate Ms. Davis won't be an issue for you if you want to run and meet him." she said with a serene smile.

"Tell me she didn't lose her job, I mean, its not her fault that Ric Lansing is a lying cheating cretin." she said feeling bad for the woman in spite of her attitude.

"No, no, her nephew just took her away for a while, I believe my grandson made it clear that it was for the physical well being of the family since he wasn't very happy to hear about how Mr. Cassadine treated you or how his aunt called you names."

Elizabeth bent down and hugged the lady before saying. "Please, don't go to too much trouble, I am a lot like Jason in that regard, I prefer things simple."

When the young woman had left, Lila shook her head and looked at the couple hidden from view in a nearby niche. "She prefers things simple then why are my grandson and her making this so complicated."

When Jason arrived at the new house, having been trying Elizabeth cell and getting her voice mail, he saw his future in laws looking at the painting over the mantle. "That is Elizabeth's, isn't it?"

With a slight chuckle, Jason said "I won it at a alumni and fund raising benefit for PCU. I had no idea until last week that Elizabeth had painted it."

"Its one of her favorite spots." her mother said then asked him if he knew the bridge.

"Yes and during the winter, you can see it from here." he said. Seeing them looking at him, clearly not surprised, he asked why they were staring at him.

"Just curious, your mother told Jeff that you designed this whole house, chose this spot because of that painting."

"The wind." he said with a fond glance at the painting. "When I first had my accident all those years ago, I got a motorcycle, actually still have that first bike, but what you daughter painted, it was what I felt when I would ride up here on that bike without a helmet." he said.

Then continuing added "Its what I feel when I see Elizabeth, that freedom and yet that sense of belonging, of being one with something."

Hearing his grandmother entering, Jason leaned down to kiss the same cheek Elizabeth had earlier then said "I have to go caught my future wife."

"Good luck." she said then shook her head. "Like I said, earlier. Yes, they are making what should be so simple so complicated."

Elizabeth gave Siobhan the news and the red head just took the road back to town and dropped Elizabeth off in front of the museum and said "I will park."

Siobhan got out of the car, took out her bag and then seeing that no one was left to follow her, tossed it back onto the seat and climbed into the back seat resting her head on the left and her feet on the right, having a good feeling that this time Elizabeth would find her elusive love.

She had no idea until she heard a knock on the door of the car, that he had pulled in mere minutes behind them. "Is Elizabeth inside?"

"Yes." she said then told him good luck as she got into the front seat and drove off, in her luggage almost fifteen million dollars of bearer bonds and almost another million in cash belong to herself, well sort of.

Jason entered the museum, saw the beautiful brunette standing in front of the Rokeby Venus. Walking up he said "You resemble her."

Turning, amused at the way he had repeated himself, she saw the love in his eyes and said the same line she had last time with a little different ending. "And you know this how, since all we see is her naked back and considering we never actually got me that undressed in Italy."

With eyes that trailed hotly over her as Jason continuing the game said "In my imagination, I see you in our bed, your hair tangled as it is pinned to the top of your head, your naked back facing me as I press kissed on the small of your back as you reach for me, wearing nothing more than a sheet, a sated smile and a wedding ring.

Deviating from the earlier visit, Jason leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips, then deepened the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her waist and claimed her for the rest of their lives and beyond.

"I love you, Elizabeth Imogene Webber. I have wanted to tell you that since the last moment we stood here. I never believed in love at first sight, thought it was a fairy tale. Maybe I was wrong, because the second time I saw you, then the third I fell deeper and deeper for you. I just have to know. Do you think you can love me like that too?"

"As if you have to ask." she said then saw the vulnerability in his eyes and said "I love you too Jason Morgan. I love your mind, your kindness, your warmth and even your impulsive need to to make things perfect, but you should know, nothing is perfect."

Leaning down, he pressed another kiss against her lips and said "I know and you know what else I know, that it is the flaws that we will discover and overcome together that will make us last."

With a sideways glance at the Venus, she said "I came looking for you, your grandmother said you would be here. But I had to come and take one last look at the Venus."

"Why one last look?" he asked.

"The showing, it ends this weekend and I am guessing with what you have planned, we won't be back before then." she said as Jason realized she knew at least part of the plans.

"Elizabeth, the Venus, its staying here in the museum." he said. "The owner has decided to leave in here on permanent loan, to share it with the world. After all he no longer needs it."

"I don't think anyone needs a painting." she said quickly. "I mean, I am an artist and I don't believe that but I am grateful that someone talked them into sharing it, I wonder what changed their minds."

"No they, he." he said. "And he agreed to share it because he has found his true love, which the painting represents. He has the real thing at home, he has no need for faux love."

With that he gently placed yet another kiss, this time on her neck as he buried his head into her shoulder and said "You were right, the world should see it, see what true love can be."

"Mr. Morgan, excuse me." said the officious man behind them. Elizabeth flushed but then felt her heart turn to mush as the curator explained that he needed Mr Morgan to sign the papers allowing them to arrange insurance on his Venus.

With knowing eyes, she watched as he quickly pulled out the copy from Diane and handed them over before holding out his hand to Elizabeth and asking her to come with him.

Once outside, Jason took her to the spot where the limo had splashed her the last time and told her the story of Max and the wrong car. "So, Elizabeth Imogene..."

"Jason, I love you but please, please don't call me that." she said as politely as possible making him laugh in spite of how serious the question he wanted to ask her.

"So, Elizabeth... I was hoping you would answer a question for me." he said "Will you please be my wife?"

With tears in her eyes, she could barely whisper the answer yes but when he saw the words shaped on her plush lips, he slipped the ring he had gotten the very first day he had met her onto her finger and said "We have a wedding to get to. Your parents have been rather antsy to see you and sister was supposed to send you to me, not the apartment. So if we don't want a revolt on our hands we had better get to the house."

Eight hours later in the wedding suite, Rome Italy

"Thank you doctor." Elizabeth said then escorted the Italian from the suite and went back to the bedroom where Jason was looking at the rash on his skin with something akin to horror.

"Jason, it will be fine." she said her mind on what the doctor had said about Jason being anxious and that was why he had gotten the rash.

"What are we going to do?" he asked as he carefully pulled her closer, keeping the infected skin away from his wife. "You got hives when we weren't married, now I get them when we are."

"Jason... that isn't what he said." she said with her lips twitching. "He said it was performance anxiety. That you are trying too hard to make this perfect. Remember dear, flaws can be a good thing, beside. If you think I am going to let one more night pass still a virgin, well you don't know how inventive your knew wife is..."

Fade to Black

A year later, Dr. Matt Hunter had returned to Port Charles after a year long sabbatical. He had spend the last twelve months coming to terms with his mistakes, with how he had let his greed overcome his ethics. At least that was what his own doctor told him.

Walking through the park, he saw the very client whose case had cost him so much and went to avoid him but saw there was no way of getting back to the hospital without passing John Zachara. Who was sitting on a bench reading a newspaper next to a woman with a baby carriage between them.

"Dr. Hunter." he said coolly then heard a baby crying and bent down to the carriage and lifted up the baby inside. "I would like you to meet Jacob Edward Morgan. I wanted him named after me, but Jason said..."

Matt fled, he had been so certain, so sure that he was ready to deal with an insane patient one he had taken advantage of instead of treating. Clearly he still wasn't up to facing those he had wronged, otherwise he would have helped Mr. Zachara face that his one-sided love for his boss was going no where.

Matt had read about Jason Morgan's marriage in the paper, yet here was John Zachara, a year later, still obsessed and it was all his fault. Rushing off to see his doctor, he had no idea that Dr. Winters was using him as a subject for her book in psychosis in the medical profession.

Lifting his former bosses son, he asked "So Jake was it something I said?"

"If he answers you, I want video evidence this time." Georgie said reminding him of his claim that Jake had smiled at him almost the moment he had held him after the little boy was born.

"No, no, it was nothing like that. Matt Hunter walked by." he said with a smirk. "I might not have absolute proof he used me but I can still screw with his head."

"Well Elizabeth and Jason should be here soon and we are going to have to surrender our godson to his parents, Johnny." she said then laughed when the happy couple came down the pathway, stopping to kiss next to the newly built Italian fountain they had donated.

Arriving, Jason lifted his son out of John's arms then kissed his son before handing him over to his wife. "Uh, John are you going to let go of the carriage?"

"Sorry." he flushed then when they had thanked each other for the late lunch and Elizabeth had thanked them for baby sitting Jake for a few minutes, reached for his wife's hands and said "I want one of those someday."

"How about seven months?" she said and saw his shock.

Meanwhile up ahead, Jason was telling his son all about the wind and how when they left for Italy the next day he would see how special the light was as they slowly moved towards the future.

The End


End file.
